The Difference Between
by NelsonM33
Summary: This is a Harry Potter and Gregory Goyle Slash. Nonsexual. Basic Premise: Year Six, It’s going to be an interesting year. New friendships are forming and a few things are going to change...
1. A Quiet Ride

This is a Harry Potter and Gregory Goyle Slash.

DISCLAIMER: All characters found in this story are based off of J.K. Rowling's and they belong to her. I am not receiving money for writing this. I'm just getting into the spirit of Fan-Fiction. J.K. Rowling is an amazing authoress to whom we all owe a great deal of credit.

Basic Premise: Year Six, HBP aside. Slughorn teaching Potions, Snape teaching DADA, It's going to be an interesting year. Now that several Death Eaters are locked away, how has the world reacted?

The Hogwarts' Express was steaming, getting ready to depart Platform 9 ¾ on its way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Neville Longbottem was running around precariously trying to find his pet Trevor. Luna Lovegood was making odd faces as the hat atop her head flailed about wildly. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley were saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin and Tonks. Having said their goodbyes, the four teenagers accompanied by Luna and Neville boarded the train and found themselves a compartment to sit in for the ride.

"How was your summer Harry?" Luna asked him pleasantly. "It was fine, thanks, how was yours?" Harry responded politely, even though he still hadn't gotten over the death of his Godfather, Sirius Black. Hermione eyed Harry cautiously, not wanting to upset him so soon after Sirius died, or so early on in the school year. "My summer was loads of fun! My dad took me hunting for squigmoks and deagrees! It was for an article for his paper. We didn't find any squigmoks, but I did see two deagrees."

"What the bloody hell is a deagree?" Ron asked impatiently. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes and Harry smiled to himself. "It's kind of like a muggle wombat, except it has leathery wings like a bat, but it can't fly or even float. And it has two or three spikes on its head. The females usually have more spikes because they're more dominant than the males." Luna then broke into a long winded tirade about the importance of squigmoks and deagrees in the wizarding world. Happy to be distracted from his pain, Harry listened to Luna for awhile; thinking how vaguely like Hermione Luna sounded talking about these magical creatures. It was a reminder to Harry that Hermione would probably want to restart S.P.E.W. now that they were going to be back in school.

The lady with the lunch cart came by and they stocked up on last minute sweets before getting to Hogwarts. As they began to approach Hogsmeade Station, they changed into their school robes and prepared themselves for the ride on the Thestral drawn carriages. As the group of friends disembarked from the train, they heard Hagrid's familiar voice saying, "Firs' years o'er here! Firs' years o'er here!" Smiling at Hagrid brightly, Harry and friends waved to him and he nodded toward the school, informing them that they could talk once they got settled.

A thought began to dawn on Harry as he approached the thestrals. The train-ride had been immensely pleasant; Ron and Neville even had a chance to play a fun game of Wizard's chess. Luna, Ginny and Hermione sat huddled in the corner, giggling like the school girls they are and sending precarious looks out at Ron and Harry. That seemed odd to Harry, but everything girls did seemed odd to Harry. As the carriage trotted toward Hogwarts, the epiphany began to dawn on Harry.

Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe had all been absent from the train-ride.

"Oh my Gawd." Harry muttered, now very disturbed. Thoughts of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle running around in Death Eater masks ran through his head malevolently. He had never really liked them, especially after the inquisitorial squad during fifth year, but Harry had managed to get by and did rather well on his OWL tests.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, and then thought to herself how stupid that question was, a million things were wrong right now and she was sure to hear a mouthful from her friend about them all. "Nothing wrong 'Mione, it's just well, I didn't see Malfoy or his goons on the train, or even at the train station. You don't suppose they're all, y'know, Death Eaters do you?"

"Well, Harry, I don't kno…" Hermione started before she was decisively cut off by Ron.

"Of course they're Death Eaters mate! They've been being raised their entire lives for it. Now that their fathers are in jail it's only natural their kids take their rightful place with You-know-who."

Harry thought on this for awhile. He and Malfoy had been at odds ever since Harry refused to be Malfoy's friend. The relationship had always been about disliking the other young wizard. Trying to be better than the other young wizard, and often succeeding and rarely being worse.

As the carriage lurched to a halt, Harry and his friends got out and entered into the Main Entrance of Hogwarts. As they entered the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony and start of year feast, they were greeted by some precarious and less than friendly faces.

Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were waiting for Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Gryffindor's Golden Trio." Malfoy drawled, the words dripping with venom. The Harry noticed something. Goyle nudged Malfoy rather noticeably, and the expression on his face was one of worry and awe. Before they could respond Malfoy continued, a forced niceness added to his voice. "Before we go about whipping out wands and hexing each other into last year, I..errr that is we wanted to apologize for the way things have been for the last five years. With our fathers in Azkaban prison, our Mothers seeking refuge from You-know-who brought us here, to Professor Dumbledore. We're in hiding you could say; only you can't because Dumbledore is the secret holder." With that said Draco turned on his heel and marched away, Crabbe hurrying at his feet.

Gregory Goyle had remained behind a moment. After a quick moment of soul searching, he offered his hand to Harry. The large teenager shook considerably as he waited for Harry to accept the gesture. "I know we haven't been good to you Harry, but it can't rain everyday. We're sorry for following our fathers the way we had been." Harry then noticed something that would be unnoticed by Ron or Hermione, who in complete shock of what had just happened were saying nothing. Goyle's eyes were beginning to water. Not wanting to embarrass the young man any further, Harry accepted the hand that was offered to him. It was large and warm and rough; in that moment strange thoughts played into his head. "It's alright Goyle, I'm sure it's been hard on you too." Harry said politely, and with a gentle squeeze, Goyle let go of Harry's hand and rushed over to the Slytherin table for the feast.

The sorting ceremony went as well as possible. One young first year was sorted in Hufflepuff and upon finding out he fainted from the joy. Apparently he had wanted to be in Hufflepuff because his much older sister had been a Hufflepuff years before. Following the hilarious display that was the sorting that year, Dumbledore gave his Headmaster's speech. Talking about how you-know-who was back, but the side of light was winning. How every time you-know-who would try to strike he was narrowly stopped and barely escaped. The Death Eaters were doing some damage, but not much and they were beginning to crumble under the weight of their evil. Dumbledore also announced who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher would be. Harry eyed the lumpy, walrus looking man expectantly. When Snape was announced as the new DADA, Harry went through the roof. His favorite class was now ruined by his least favorite teacher. The lumpy, walrus looking man was introduced as Professor Slughorn, and he was to be the new Potions Master.

After his speech and customary beginning of school remarks, Dumbledore dismissed the houses to their dormitories. Hermione and Ron began to do their Prefect duties, and Harry, tired from the fun they had been having during the feast, told Ron that he would meet him in their dorm. Ron was trying his best to herd the first years toward Gryffindor tower, but Hermione was doing most of the coercing. Harry laughed as he watched the two of them working together. They seemed almost perfect for each other, but Harry would never interfere in their lives like that. They would get together when they were ready, and not any sooner.

Harry also noticed Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson leading the Slytherin first years off to the dungeon at wand point. This was quite hilarious to Harry. Slytherin's Ice Prince being forced to use his wand to get first years to do as he said. Crabbe was following on Malfoy's heels, carrying a wiggling first year in his arms. Where was Goyle at? Pondering this and recent events Harry turned toward Gryffindor tower and ran into something large.

Fumbling with himself, Harry said, "I'm sorry mate, wasn't watching where I was goi…" Harry's voice caught in his throat as he saw who he ran into. Gregory Goyle, looking a little perplexed responded, "It's, uhm, ok, I guess. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Goyle asked softly. It was now Harry's turn to be perplexed. "No, I, uhm, I'm fine. Ok, this is weird. First Draco apologizes, then you shake my hand, almost crying I might add, and now we bump into one another, which in years past would have caused a serious level 4 melt down!" Harry was confused; he still remembered the warm feeling in his hand when Goyle had touched it.

"Walk with me and I'll explain," Goyle said to Harry softly and expectantly.


	2. A Short Walk

A/N: Something a little different and I'm sure entirely unexpected. I'm going to throw some drama into this as well. The humor as promised in the description is mostly dramatic irony, not really jokes or slapstick, sorry if you feel misled.

Last chapter: Harry and Co. found out that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle are living in hiding, and Goyle has gone the extra steps to befriend Harry…

Gregory Goyle and Harry Potter walked through the halls of Hogwarts wrapped in an apprehensive silence for several minutes before realizing that they were alone together. This was something that put neither of them at ease because they were both well aware of what the other was capable of doing. Harry was eyeing Goyle suspiciously, once Goyle caught Harry's eyes, he stopped for a second enraptured in the beautiful green that held him enthralled. The moment past, and was anexhilarating moment for Goyle, seeing Harry eyeing him reminded him as to why he had asked for the walk.

"You see Potter, we never really disliked you, but you've made it really easy for us to act like we did; Malfoy mostly anyway. You see, we've been raised to be our fathers'. Never given a choice how to act, or who to be friends with... Butnow that our father's are out of the picture, we can do pretty much whatever we want." Goyle said, talking slowly as he always did. "I don't want to be enemies with you Potter, it justdoesn't seem right."

"Well, I don't know what to say Goyle." Harry said takenback a bit."You've been a huge prat to me and my friends for five years, and now you expectme to forgive you because of your father? Give me a break, you define who you are. I'll accept your apology, for whatever it's worth, but don't expect me to accept you and your hoodlum friends with open arms. Prove to me that you've changed!" Harry said a little more angrily than he had meant to.

Goyle looked at Harry in shock. Harry's words bit into his heart and soul. He was unsure as to why though. Wasn't Harry supposed to be his enemy? Confused Goyle looked away from Harry as the first tear rolled down his face. Goyle wanted to run away from Harry, but something held his feet to that spot on the ground. NowHarry was just as confused as Goyle was. Why was Goyle crying in front of him? This was very un-Slytherin of him.

"Goyle, I'm sorry, I don't want to be mean to you anymore either. I'm sure you've been through a lot this summer. I'm just, well, this is a complete change of pace and I'm not sure what to do about it, that's all. You're supposed to be the big, hulking bully terrorizing me, this is a complete change of position I think…" Harry said, unsure of what he meant. Harry removed a handkerchief from one of his pockets and began to dry Goyle's tears. Harry felt responsible for Goyle at that moment, and was trying to be a good person.

Rounding the corner, with a stern look on her face Professor McGonagall took one look at Harry and Goyle and said, "Mr. Goyle, please make your way to the Slytherin Common room, and Mr. Potter," she said curtly, "come with me." Harry left the handkerchief with Goyle as he walked away. With one last backward glance at Goyle, he followed Professor McGonagall to her office. The walk was short and silent. Harry was wondering what sort of punishment he would be dealt for whatever crime he had committed.

"Please take a seat Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said politely as she offered Harry a ginger-snap which he gratefully accepted. Knowing by then it was much better to accept and eat the cookie than to have her force him to eat it. "Now, I don't know what was happening just now between you and Mr. Goyle, but I didn't see your wand or fists flying, so I'll assume you were being somewhat civilized. Don't tell me right now, later; right now I want to discuss Quidditch with you. As you know, Wood graduated from the school last year, leaving the Gryffindor team without a captain. As our Seeker and MVP I would like you to assume that role." She said smiling brightly.

"Thank you Professor that would be great! Quidditch captain... wow!" Harry was speechless. He hadn't been this happy since first year when she had told Harry that he would be on the team. "I've been looking forward to Quidditch ever since that Umbridge woman took it away from us last year."

Professor McGonagall smiled and then said, "I'm glad for you then. Now, this business about you and Mr. Goyle. What happened just now, and don't you dare tell me nothing." She glared at Harry in a manner that told him she already knew the truth; she just wanted Harry to tell her.

"Well Professor, we had a row of sorts. He was apologizing for treating us poorly over the last five years, and I was telling him that he needed to prove it in more than words. He also told me that he was hiding, the details of that are a little vague though. When he started to cry, I gave him my handkerchief." Harry explained hurriedly.

"The Malfoy's, Crabbe's and Goyle's have had a very rough summer. After their fathers were sent to Azkaban, their mothers wanted nothing to do with you-know-who, so they went into hiding. Goyle's mother in particular almost died during a get-away battle. I've been staying at the castle for the last week and he's been quite emotional about the entire situation." Professor McGonagall told Harry, noting the expression of worry that was crossing his face when she mentioned Goyle's mother almost dying. "It's getting late Mr. Potter, off to bed with you. Don't be late for curfew. I will deduct points from my own house you know."

Harry left her office and started heading back toward Gryffindor tower. As he walked toward the stairs, he saw Gregory Goyle waiting near the staircase. When Goyle noticed Harry, he walked over to meet him, his hulking mass now seeming to be collected from his emotional outburst. When Goyle was close enough for Harry to hear him, Goyle said, "Thanks for this Potter." As he tossed the tear stained handkerchief back at Harry. Harry caught it in mid-air deftly and about to walk up the stairs, he felt something on his arm. Stopping abruptly, Harry asked Goyle, as a strange feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, "Can I help you?" Harry croaked the words out weakly.

"Good night, I'll see you in class tomorrow?" Goyle asked, shyly. "Yeah, see you in class tomorrow." Harry responded, feeling a little more collected. With that Goyle stalked off towards the dungeons, head held high and dignified, now the proper Slytherin Harry knew him to be. Harry followed to stairs up to the Gryffindor common room. On his way up, the clock struck bells telling Harry it was 9:30, Ron and Hermione were going to wonder where he'd been for the last hour. What was Harry going to tell them? He couldn't tell them that Goyle had been crying in front of him that would be too embarrassing. Then Harry remembered that he was Gryffindor Quiditch Captain! He could easily get away from having to explain where he was for the last hour with that.

Harry entered the Common room greeted with quite a fanfare, as the students were celebrating being back at Hogwarts. Someone was passing around Butterbeer and there were sweets everywhere. Ron and Hermione came up to Harry and asked him about where he had been. He told them about being made team captain by Professor McGonagall and that he had Goyle had decided to make amends. He didn't add the part about Goyle crying.

"You're completely nutters trying to make friends with that one. I mean, he's a Slytherin. Completely nutters…" Ron rambled off, before Hermione could interrupt him.

"Well I think it's very mature of you Harry, I mean, after all we're sixteen now. Time to give up bad habits, I guess." She said with a smile and a hug for Harry.

"Hey, why does he get a hug?" Ron asked loudly, right before Hermione hugged him as well. "That's better." He didn't see Hermione as she rolled her eyes at him, but Harry knew what she meant.

After reuniting himself with a few of his house friends and enjoying the party a little, Harry, Ron and Neville wandered off to their dormitory for bed. The next day was the first day of classes, and Harry had the nagging suspicion that Snape was going to make his favorite class his least favorite class. Something else was tugging in the back of Harry's mind as well. For the first time in the last five and a half years Harry had noticed Goyle.

Noticed him the way one Quiditch player notices another Quiditch player, his mind thought rapidly. It's Goyle he's a Slytherin and a boy. You're just confused after having lost Sirius. You're not noticing the other boy, who also seems to be in a tumultuous emotional fix. He's so tall, large and when he touched me with his big, rough hand, I felt something Cho hadn't done for me last year. What if something is going on inside of me and I'm only just now realizing it?

Goyle was lying on his four-poster bed wondering what the hell he had been thinking earlier. He'd let Harry Potter see him cry. Potter was probably telling all of his Gryffindor friends about it too. When we touched our hands though, Goyle thought wildly. I felt a spark running through my body no one has ever done that for me, what is this feeling? Goyle was unsure of what was going on inside his head. But Harry Potter is a boy and a Gryffindor. Two things Goyle knew were off limits. Wait, I can't be thinking about Harry Potter, Goyle thought to himself. I'm just out of sorts right now, in a day or two I'll be thinking normal again.

The two boys fell asleep without any further thought about one another. They dreamt dreams of Quidditch, playing against one another on the field. Both of them awoke in the morning, unsure of whether they were dreaming about the sport or the other person. It was definitely going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts.


	3. A Fun Lesson

A/N: Still trying to build the plot, still trying to figure out how to do it. I've been delving in the phantasmagoric realms of actual literature to find some inspiration. With a little help from Daft Punk, I present you with a chapter three.

Last Chapter: Harry and Goyle talked and didn't try to kill each other… Harry was named Captain of the Quidditch team. Then dreams about Quidditch or Goyle…

The next morning Harry found himself at the Gryffindor breakfast table with a lot on his mind. Despite himself though, he found himself enjoying Ron and Hermione's company immensely. He was immersed in his eggs and sausage too much to add anything to the conversation, but Hermione was filling the void by talking about what the lessons were going to be like that particular day, not forgetting to mention the rest of the year. After finishing their breakfast they waited for Professor McGonagall to come down to the table to give them their schedules for that year.

Stopping frequently to ensure that her students had their proper schedules before coming to Harry, Ron and Hermione, she then approached the three inquisitively. "Miss Granger, your schedule seems to be in order, you may go to class." She said genially to Hermione, who gathered her bag and books and waved goodbye to the boys before hurrying off to her first lesson. "Mr. Weasley, I was under the impression that you wanted to be an Auror, and I noticed that you weren't signed up for Potions, seeing that you received an 'Exceeds Expectations' OWL in Potions I took the Liberty of signing you up for it, you can borrow your books and such from Professor Slughorn when you get there later this afternoon." McGonagall said with a faint smile. "Will you please excuse us while I discuss Mr. Potter's schedule with him, thank you." With that said, Ron was off to the Gryffindor common room to relax until his first Potions lesson during the second period.

Harry was pensively wondering why she wanted to discuss his schedule with him alone, but did not have much time to think before Professor McGonagall started talking. "I also took the liberty of doing the same for you, because I know that you also wish to be an Auror after your time here. I did notice however that you're keeping to almost the same schedule that you had last year. I noticed that the only classes you didn't apply for are History of Magic and Astronomy. You are, however, keeping on with Care of Magical Creatures even though your friends are not. Why is that? You are fully aware that NEWT courses are much harder than OWL courses and keeping such a tight schedule will have you studying rather hard?" She asked him tersely.

"Well, after the incident with the Prophecy last year, I figured keeping on with Divination might come in handy down the line. And I'm staying in Hagrid's class because the course-work isn't hard and it's nice to get outside and I like Hagrid. It's almost like having a break, except, I might lose a few fingers." Harry added with a short laugh. Professor McGonagall smiled at his last comment, but quickly composed herself. She was fully aware of Harry's friendship Hagrid.

"Now Mr. Potter, I'm not trying to over burden you, but, if you're going to take Divination," she uttered the word almost vehemently, "the I suggest you keep on with Astronomy, which will undoubtedly help you greatly with that, form of Magic." Harry nodded in agreement. "Now, if you have any problems with your schedule, we can alter it later in the year if need be. And I'm sure that you're aware that you'll be able to seek assistance from Miss Granger, whose schedule is quite similar to yours, except she has taken a few more classes on top of what you have." She tapped a blank schedule with her wand and handed it to Harry.

Harry noticed that he had Care of Magical Creatures first then double Potions before lunch. He gathered his books and hurried off to the grounds to Hagrid's hut, where he was pleased to see Buckbeak sleeping contentedly outside of Hagrid's hut. He noticed that the class was relatively small compared to the year before, but he did see a few familiar faces. There were a few Ravenclaw's that he remembered from the DA meetings and a few Hufflepuffs that he had known from years previous. He was shocked to see Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe in attendance though. Harry was sure that the Slytherin's loathed Hagrid, but upon thinking the matter through, the OWL for Care of Magical Creatures had been incredibly easy.

Harry noticed Hagrid coming from outside of his hut, with a large crate in his arms. Fearing what might be inside that crate, Harry cautiously approached Hagrid as he called the class to gather around him.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round e'eryone, I got somethin' I wan ta show yer." Hagrid said beaming as he opened the crate. "Now these here are called 'Live Ones' an' they're quite dangerous, so don' be goin' an doin' somethin' I didn' tell yer to." Hagrid said as he carefully picked up one of the creatures, which resembled a worm, blob that seemed to be attempting to walk and wave arms. "Several years ago these creatures were created by Wizards that were attemptin' to 'create life' themselves. They're on'y dangerous if you go abou' proddin' em with yer wands and usin' careless spells aroun' em. They were made using all kin's o' magic, so the result of usin' magic on em is dangerous. Now, what ya need ter do, is git in groups of three er four, carefully grab a Live One and watch what they do. They're on page 127 of yer books, so gather roun' and grab one." Hagrid said, still beaming as the small class reluctantly gathered into groups to study the Live Ones.

"Uhm, Hagrid. If these are the 'Live Ones' what exactly are the 'Dead Ones'? Harry asked wondering. Hagrid, smiling wide, looked at Harry and said, "Thas a lesson fer lat'r Arry, jus' check thes'uns out fer now." Hagrid replied with a smile. Harry knew that smile, because it was the same smile Hagrid had when Harry had witnessed the birth of Norbert, Hagrid's pet dragon during second year.

Harry then noticed that all the other groups had already formed up and were watching the Live Ones writhe around on the soft grass. Gregory Goyle noticed Harry looking around for a group and carefully approached Harry and asked Harry if he would like to join Crabbe and himself, seeing that the other groups were already full. Harry remembering their talk from the day before agreed and joined Crabbe and Goyle in the study of Live Ones.

"Vince this is Harry Potter, he's gonna join us for this little project." Gregory Goyle said to his best friend. "Wotcher Harry?" Crabbe said unenthusiastically as Harry joined them on the grass. Their live one was squirming about and it seemed to be in a lot of pain. Harry noticed the quiet noises it was making as it wriggled around on the grass. Harry opened his book to page 127 and began to read about the Live Ones while Crabbe was trying to make it dance.

"We should name it Rudolpho ya know," Crabbe said slowly. Harry looked up from his reading and noticed what Crabbe was doing, but didn't say anything because he didn't want to seem mean.

"That's a fine name Vince, what do ya think Harry?" Goyle asked pensively. Harry, who was hardly aware that Goyle was talking to him, paused for a moment before responding.

"Uhm, yeah, Rudolpho is fine. It works for me, but are we supposed to name it? I mean, we're just going to have to give it back aren't we?" Harry responded quietly as he continued to look at the books description of the creature.

"Eh, sure, but it's still fun to name it," Crabbe replied almost too innocently for a Slytherin and a person of his size.

As the lesson continued on Harry found that he was not only enjoying the class as he had never before, but he found that he didn't mind Crabbe or Goyle. They may have been Slytherin's, his rivals for many years, but they weren't bad people, and Goyle was particularly very nice as well, especially when Goyle was talking to Harry. At one point their Live One froze and molded itself into a funny pentagonal shape and began to ooze and shake violently until it popped leaving two Live Ones where there originally was only one. The first Live One had grown a shade darker and moved around considerable sluggishly until it melted into a small pile of goo on the grass, leaving the new Live One to writhe around with vigor.

After leaving Rudolpho Jr. with Hagrid and saying goodbye, Harry found himself walking with Crabbe and Goyle toward the Castle. Harry was silently brooding while Crabbe was going on about Rudolpho Jr. and how much better he was than his predecessor. Harry was shocked back to the present when Crabbe started talking about Milicent Bulstrode. Harry also noticed the look of disgust on Goyle's face when Crabbe was discussing in as less than gentlemanly way exactly what he and Milicent would do at night. Goyle noticed Harry feeling uncomfortable, quickly changed the subject to Quidditch. Happy to have the alternative topic of discussion, Harry told them how he had been named the Gryffindor team Captain.

"You two had better start practicing a lot, or else we're going to stomp you at the Pitch. We're playing you guys first this year you know." Harry said with a cocky voice.

"Oh really, well, we'll see about that." Goyle said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, Gryffindor can't stand up to the Dynamic Duo of Quidditch!" Crabbe added brutishly, Goyle laughing with him enthusiastically.

"Which one of you is Batman then?" Harry quickly retorted, adding "Nevermind…" when he saw the confused looks on their faces.

When they got inside Harry said goodbye to them, but mostly to Goyle, who smiled sheepishly when Harry told them he was off to his Potions lesson in the dungeon. Harry was moderately surprised that he had as much fun as he had during his first lesson of the year. He almost thought that he was in some sort of a strange dream, until he ran into Ron and Hermione who were on their way to the dungeons for double Potions as well. He was glad to see his friends and also glad to know that some things never change.


	4. A Similar Vision

A/N: It's been a short minute since the last time I made an update, but I've not received any reviews after the first one. Today I'm getting some help from Britney Spears, as it turns out I left my Shuffle in my locker and I'm too lazy to walk down a few flights to get it. I just finished re-reading HBP and I must say, I'm really looking forward to Book 7, although I feel absolutely terrible for the character of Harry Potter. What did Harry ever do to deserve the life he was thrust into?

Last Chapter: Harry can continue on his path to be an Auror and has a full schedule. He enjoyed his first class with Crabbe and Goyle. What has the world come to?

The evening sun was setting in the September sky as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked from the Great Hall toward Gryffindor Tower. They had quite a bit of homework to do even after their first day of lessons. Professor Slughorn had assigned them a short essay on various herbs that are used for both poisons and antidotes, Professor Snape had been less generous by loading them with a 2 foot essay on unforgivable curses and even Professor McGonagall had given them a particularly tricky transfiguration spell to practice; they had to change an inanimate object into a canary. Hermione also had arithmancy homework she needed to study.

After finding their favorite couch in the Gryffindor Common room, the golden trio began to discuss their potions homework. It was a short essay but somewhat tedious work. They had originally thought that Professor Slughorn had been generous by giving them a short list. After looking up the herbs, they realized how much they were forced to think about them. Finding out the various properties of these herbs seemed simple, but was at some points entirely contradictory. That was until Hermione realized what they were.

"Catalysts!" Hermione cried out gleefully, it was very obvious she was overjoyed to have figured it out. Harry looked up from his potions book and stared at her, the word slowly figuring itself out in his mind.

"What do you 'catalysts' Hermione? I don't see Crookshanks around." Ron quietly asked his friend. He was quite confused and it showed on his face.

"Silly boy, these herbs are all catalysts, not cats! They all cause something to happen, but only when added to something else. Look at the marjoram, when mixed with a simple antidote for bee stings it creates a more powerful anti-venom that would cure natural poisons like night jade or even cyanide. When mixed with a similarly week doxie poison it becomes an equally more powerful venom for hunting acromantulas." She explained very patiently as Ron slowly came to understand what she said. Hermione was about to go on when Harry continued for her.

"What she means mate, is that these herbs don't do too much on their own, but when added to other things they make them more powerful than they were originally. Harry said, cautiously adding, "Interesting Slughorn would have us look this up."

"Interesting indeed." Hermione added to herself as they continued working. A few short hours later, it was a quarter to ten and Harry was trying to stifle a yawn. They had had quite the fascinating study session, which became hilarious when Ron and Hermione took turns imitating Snape while working on their DADA homework. That class had been their worst during the entire day, but Snape had only taken 10 points from Gryffindor, so it wasn't their worst lesson with him ever. Hermione had become over-excited about knowing an answer to one of Snape's questions and lost the 10 points for speaking out of turn, even though no one else knew the answer.

Saying goodnight to Hermione, Ron and Harry went up to the boy's dormitory for the night. Before going to bed Ron asked Harry when they Gryffindor Quidditch team try-outs were going to be. Harry informed Ron that they would be on Saturday after lunch and that Professor McGonagall had already reserved the Pitch for them. After putting on his pajamas and brushing his teeth, Harry fell asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow.

Harry awoke the next morning, and to his surprise he hadn't had any nightmares or weird dreams about Quidditch either. Feeling fully rested Harry got himself out of bed and readied himself for his second day of class. Once Harry and Ron were ready, they were joined by Neville Longbottem and went to the Common Room to get Hermione. Hermione and Ginny were waiting for the boys and they went to breakfast in the Great Hall.

When the morning post came, Hermione received the morning's copy of the Daily Prophet. "Why do you still read that Hermione?" Harry asked her, thinking about how poorly depicted people were in it, especially with the whole "Chosen One" kick they seemed to be on.

"I understand that you don't like it, Harry, but it's the best way to get news about what's going on. With you-know-who running around, we need to know what's going on." Hermione said, slightly annoyed, but understanding where Harry was coming from. With that said, Harry started shoveling eggs in his mouth, so he wouldn't argue with her. He knew that she was right, but he'd rather her think he was eating than thinking of a way to argue her point.

Harry's eyes were wandering around the Great Hall and as usually, he found himself looking over at the Slytherin table. Not out of spite as he had done in years previous, but out of curiosity this time. It seemed that Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson had no interest in eating anything other than each other's tongues, which amused Harry. In a way he was glad for Malfoy because he had something good in his life that didn't involve Death Eater's or Voldemort. Then he noticed Goyle eating his breakfast. Seeing the other boy confused Harry, who distinctly remembered seeing the hulking mass crying two days previous. Harry was unsure of what he was feeling for the other boy; he didn't know if it was friendship or something else; he wasn't even sure if it was a feeling he liked or not.

As breakfast ended, Harry was off to his first divination lesson of the year, Ron was off to the Common room for a break period and Hermione was off to Ancient Runes. They had second period charms together and then Herbology after that, even so, Harry had a slight feeling that he and his friends might be growing slightly apart, or maybe just growing up. As Harry walked toward the Divination tower, he noticed the hulking mass of Gregory Goyle carrying a crystal ball in his hands. Carefully, Harry approached his former adversary.

"Whatcha got there Greg?" Harry asked casually, not wanting to inspire Goyle's wrath. Looking at the crystal ball in his hands, Goyle quickly, but carefully put it into his bag.

"Oh, uhm, nothing, just something my… uh, aunt gave me…" Goyle said shyly. Harry was taken aback a little, but kept walking with him. Apparently they were both heading toward the divination tower.

"Gregory, that didn't look like a 'nothing' to me. It looked like a crystal ball. Are you taking the NEWT Divination course?" Harry asked, pressing the point carefully, not wanting to upset his new friend.

"Yeah, Divination is one of the few OWL's I received. I got an 'E' so my Aunt Jeanette gave me the crystal ball." Goyle said quietly, Harry was sure that Goyle hadn't wanted to admit that. "It's something that I'm fairly good at, aside from Quidditch you know."

Harry laughed a little at that. "Well congrats on the 'E' Greg. I only got an 'A' myself. But decided to stay on, might be useful to know." Goyle smiled at his last comment. Goyle thought wildly to himself while walking, "I did better than Dumbledore's Golden Boy! Well, only at this…" As they walked, they talked about how off they considered Professor Trelawney to be. They both seemed to like Firenze better, but who would prefer a near mad lady over the adventurous centaur that had lived among centaurs his entire life?

When they arrived at the class they decided to sit together as neither of their other friends was taking the class anymore. At the start of class Professor Trelawney gave her near normal beginning of year speech, welcoming the students back grateful that none of them had succumbed to the horrific dooms she may have seen in the cards before the end of their fifth year. With this said she gave a particularly grateful look at Harry and continued on with her lesson.

They were starting a segment on advanced crystal gazing that involved the use of Tarot cards. A formation of four cards placed on the table facing the cardinal directions with a crystal ball in the center. The cards would be of little consequence until the seer gazed into the crystal ball and focused the inner eye on what they would see inside. After reading the brief description in their book, Harry and Goyle decided to try it themselves.

Working together, Harry drew four cards, the four of cups, the king of swords, the seven of wands, the jester and carefully placed them around Goyle's crystal ball facing the cardinal directions. Harry then placed his hands on the crystal ball and tried to focus his thoughts on what was inside, trying to clear his thoughts. Inside the balls he saw broomsticks flying and jewels moving rapidly on a trolley cart. Everything he saw was moving very fast and he was having trouble concentrating on them until he lost the image in his mind.

Harry shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He was trying to see the images in his head, but they kept moving so fast until it seemed like the broomsticks were sweeping jewels. Harry was shocked to the present when he felt something warm on his hands. Goyle had put his hands around Harry's. Stunned Harry froze, unsure of what to do.

"I find that when I put my hands there, I can't really focus on what I see. Try moving your hands here." Goyle said moving Harry's left hand nearer the top of the ball, "and here." Goyle said as he moved Harry's right hand closer to the front and bottom of the crystal. "There, that should be better for you." Goyle added brightly.

"Thanks Greg." Harry choked out. Harry had a warm feeling that spread through his entire body. Surely this was because his new friend was helping him, but he was unsure. When Goyle touched his hands Harry felt something more than friendly there, but he still didn't know what it was. Clearing his head for the moment, or trying to, Harry started to concentrate on the crystal ball and what could be seen within. What he saw surprised him a little.

The images had slowed down immensely. The brooms flying was actually a Quidditch match, which gave Harry a very happy feeling. The jewels were actually just two jewels set on a ring, one ruby and the other emerald. They jewels seemed to be tightly woven together by a band of silver and gold. The trolley was being pushed by the lady on the Hogwarts Express, who was smiling a great smile. Having gathered these images, Harry took a quill and quickly wrote them down for Goyle to look at.

"Hmm, interesting Harry. Looks like you like Quidditch, tha's for sure, heh." Goyle said with a smile. Harry noticed himself liking that smile, it was so innocent and happy.

"Of course I like Quidditch Greg! It's the only thing better than just flying!" Harry said excitedly.

"Looks like it's my turn now." Goyle noted and placed his hands on the crystal ball in a similar way he had Harry put his hands on it. Goyle stared into the ball for a few minutes, his eyes glazed over with a non-present look in them. Then moving with a quickness Harry had only seen during Quidditch matches Goyle grabbed a quill and scrawled down what he had seen.

Goyle had seen a quaffle going through Quidditch hoops a few times, a red and green ever-burning candle and an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Goyle looked at their visions. They seemed vaguely similar to Harry's. Quidditch, something red and green and the Hogwarts Express. But what did they portend? At the end of the class Harry and Goyle were talking about the various things the visions could mean. When asked, Professor Trelawney said they should avoid playing Quidditch or they would meet an untimely fate. The pair laughed almost uncontrollably at that interpretation. Surely they would not avoid Quidditch!

As they walked out of the Divination tower, Harry and Goyle had smiles on their faces that seemed to go on for miles. They were both in the same Charms class and they were walking there when they came upon Ron who was going in the same direction.

"Harry, what in the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron cried out incredulously when he saw Harry walking with Goyle. Goyle's smile seemed to disappear at the appearance of the red head, but Harry was glad to see him.

"Ron, be nice. This is Greg, we had the same Divination class first period, now we're going to charms, join us?" Harry asked, but he knew Ron was going to push the point, and while Harry wasn't really expecting it, he didn't want his best friend fighting his newest friend.

"Harry, he's a Slytherin, I mean, it's just the principle, you know…" Ron motioned his head toward Goyle, and Harry, who seemed to understand what he was implying, looked at Ron as though he had just grown a second head.

"Greg we'll catch up with you in a second, see you in class." Harry gave Goyle a smile telling him it would be ok. After waiting for Goyle to walk away Harry spoke again. "Ron, he's had a rough enough summer and a pretty rough time 'living up to his father,' so please just try to be nice. He's not so bad once you get to know him ya'know. And he's bloody brilliant at Divination, he helped me out this morning too." Harry was pleading with Ron to understand him.

Ron, getting the point his best friend was getting at, didn't try to argue with Harry too much. "As long as he doesn't try anything, then I guess he's alright, but I'm watching him Harry! I mean, he IS a Slytherin, and they haven't exactly been very friendly before now." Ron stated pointedly and Harry did have to concede that point. He had just been enjoying Goyle's company the last two days, almost as much as he enjoyed being with Ron and Hermione.

"Ok, if he does anything bad, then we can jinx him together, but as long as he's being friendly, can we just be friendly back?" Harry asked his best friend. Ron looked at Harry, slightly raising his eyebrows at the possible chance to jinx a Slytherin. Ron agreed and they continued on to their Charms lesson.


	5. A Little Help

A/N: If you feel alone, you can buy love, from a pay phone. As said by The Vines. I'm trying my best to move the so-called plot of my story along, but apparently I'm more involved with details to get that out, but I think these details are important on a specific level. I do hope that you're enjoying this story.

Last Chapter: Harry and Gregory Goyle are in the same Divination class and have similar visions, Ron isn't exactly happy about Harry's new friend…

Most of their first week at Hogwarts proved to be enlightening for their young minds, but rather uneventful. The Daily Prophet did not bring any news about sightings of Death Eaters or the dark mark. This lead Hermione to worry because she feared that something large may be in the works, but had no idea as to what it could be; she shared her feelings with Harry and Ron, even asking Harry if he had felt anything in his scar. Harry had felt nothing, so he told her that he hadn't felt anything. He even told her that he had been sleeping well at night, and noticing that his appetite was as healthy as ever, Hermione believed him.

It was during Lunch on Thursday afternoon when they were discussing the lack of bad news in the Daily Prophet. After lunch they had DADA and then double Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Not exactly an afternoon to look forward to. They were all highly skilled in DADA yet none of them particularly liked Snape and while they liked Professor McGonagall immensely, she was an incredibly strict (and talented) teacher. While watching Ron spear his lunch when slight venom, Harry noticed Goyle eating his own food. That morning's Care of Magical Creatures Lesson had been very fun.

Rudolpho Jr was now Rudolpho the third, as it seems the Live Ones only last for a few days before they "give birth" and expire. Hagrid was explaining to the students that while using careless magic around the Live Ones was dangerous, there were certain spells that caused interesting and often hilarious reactions with the creatures. Turning to the chapter of their book called "Magical Effects on Magical Creatures" Hagrid went over the section on the Live Ones with them.

"Ya see, when ya use a light spell aroun' em they'l respon' by doin' a sort o dance see," Hagrid said pointing to what the book said. "But if'n ya use a repelin' charm aroun' em, they'l fin' a way ter get closer to ya. An if'n yer usin' a stunnin' spell on em they'll esplode, sen'in' a magical wave out tha' could hurt ya, so jus' try usin' the light and repel spells fer now." Hagrid gave them the warning and a smile.

Harry and Goyle were watching as Crabbe used the lighting spell around Rudolpho III. "Lumos!" Crabbe said excitedly pointing his wand at Rudolpho III. It was light out and the sun was shining very brightly, but they immediately noticed that their Live One seemed to stand up on two legs and waved two arms around in some kind of dance. The entire scene was so comical that Harry and Goyle found themselves rolling with laughter as Crabbe waved his wand around in front of Rudolpho III getting him to dance in different ways. It was almost as though Crabbe was directing an orchestra.

Smiling at this thought, Harry looked back at his own lunch and ate heartily. All thoughts of Snape and McGonagall pushed from his mind for the time being. Noticing that Harry seemed happy, Hermione smiled and didn't mention anything further about the Daily Prophet or their lessons that afternoon. It occurred to her that she was very happy for her friend. Seeing him happy was often very rare and she was glad that he was happy, but she was also curious. What was he looking at that had made him so happy? She glanced in the direction he had been looking to see if she could figure it out, but all she saw was the Slytherin table. Surely they weren't making Harry happy. She was starting to form an idea in her head. Harry hadn't been feuding with Malfoy at all; with the animosity gone he had also befriended Goyle. Hermione wasn't as put off by the idea of being friends with him as Ron was, but she wasn't in a rush to be his best friend either. Harry seemed to think otherwise, but hadn't let it affect their friendship. Perhaps Harry was just glad to have a little freer license to walk through the passages without a random jinx hitting him.

As the three friends walked towards their Defense against the Dark Arts lesson, a flutter of girls seemed to waltz by them. They were smiling, giggling and whispering amongst themselves, staring at Harry and Ron. Ron was slightly abashed by this, but Harry didn't seem to notice. "Silly girls," Ron said, "Why do they have to do that? It's kind of annoying ya know."

"Oh please, like you don't like it!" Hermione pointed out as Ron's face turned a shade redder, if that was at all possible.

"She's right mate, you do seem to like it." Harry pointed out, laughing with Hermione at their friend.

"Not you too Harry." Ron stopped and looked at them both as though they were crazy.

"Oh come on Ronald. We don't want to be late Snape will have our heads if we are…" Hermione said impatiently as grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him along.

By the time they were halfway into their double transfiguration lesson, Harry was starting to fall asleep. When Hermione nudged his arm for about the tenth time that lesson, he didn't have to look at her to know what she was getting at. Professor McGonagall was giving a particularly boring lecture of turning a human into another land animal. The different concepts one had to remember when choosing the animal to turn into. Hermione was hanging on Professor McGonagall's every word, and Harry knew if he didn't take notes of his own, he'd have to endure the lecture again before Hermione would help him with their homework.

By the time they went to dinner, Harry was so glad to out of a classroom he didn't know if he'd ever be anything other than bored. He sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped himself to mashed potatoes with gravy and roast lamb. Reaching for a roll he noticed that Hermione wasn't buried in a library book as usual. She was playing with her vegetables and looking around wistfully.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry said with a mouth half-full, hoping he didn't spray his friend with food. She smiled at him and took a mouthful herself before replying. Apparently this was a new game they were playing.

"Just thinking about what it's going to be like when we graduate…" Hermione replied, as a little fleck of beans came out of her mouth. At the sight of food on his friend's face, Harry exploded with laughter. Hermione, upon seeing her reflection on her goblet, wiped her mouth while laughing hysterically as well. Ron, who hadn't noticed what his friends were doing, was looking at them as though they had gone insane.

"What's with you two?" Ron asked dubiously wondering what he had missed. Ginny and Neville also seemed to notice their friend's hysterical behavior gave and Ron questioning looks. Ron shrugged as Harry and Hermione quieted down, returning to their dinners.

"I think I know what you mean Hermione, but we don't graduate for a while. I say we enjoy ourselves while we're here." Harry replied finally, giving a very un-Harry-like answer. This was very different from an answer Harry might have given last year. Much happier, but it seemed fitting.

Harry had been oppressed in one way or another during his life, and this year, while Lord Voldemort was out on the prowl looking for a way to kill Harry. There was no way Voldemort was going to get to Harry while he was at Hogwarts. This hadn't led Harry into a false sense of security, but rather Harry knew that if he was going to defeat Voldemort, he was going to have to learn as much as possible while he was at Hogwarts. Why shouldn't Harry be allowed to enjoy his youth while he still had it? Harry was tired of feeling like a martyr, and while he was "the chosen one" no one really needed to know that. Harry wanted to be "just-Harry" for a little while. This was his way of being normal.

"Well now that you two nutters are calmed down, let's eat shall we." Ron said in a very Prefect-like manor. Hermione seemed impressed at Ron's rare showing of maturity and smiled at Harry before continuing to eat.

Once again Harry found his eyes wandering around the Great Hall until he found Goyle's large body at the Slytherin table. Unlike every time before this one, Goyle actually noticed Harry. Their eyes met for a minute and Goyle mouthed something at Harry. Figuring out what Goyle had said, Harry looked back at his plate and devoured his food hungrily.

After dinner Harry and Goyle met in the entrance hall. Goyle approached him slowly and casually, not wanting to attract attention, or make people think they were going to fight. When Goyle was near enough to Harry he finally spoke.

"Hey, I'm taking a… uhm... remedial Transfiguration course, I got a 'P' on my OWL and… uhm… the homework is kinda hard for me… I was…er… wondering if you would help me out. I heard you were in the… uhm, NEWT class, and I was… uh… hoping you could… uh… help me, please." Goyle said quietly, and he seemed somewhat reserved. Harry noticed that Goyle seemed slightly embarrassed at having to ask him for help. Goyle was staring at his feet, cautiously moving one of them on the floor in front of him. Harry moved his hand to Goyle's chin and moved his head so that Goyle would meet his gaze.

"Chin up Greg. Of course I'll help you. Get your books and such and meet me in the library in fifteen minutes. If I'm lucky we'll have Hermione there too, she loves the library." Harry said happily to his new friend. Goyle's face immediately lit up and he started to walk away, and then quickly turned around, stumbling on his feet and bumping into Harry.

Harry felt a jolt of life and feeling as Goyle's large body stumbled into him. He could feel Goyle's entire mass rubbing against him and they regained their footing. They didn't fall over, but they were holding each other up in an awkward way for a moment. Harry's right hand was on Goyle's left side, and he could feel Goyle's soft, pudgy skin under his robes as he righted his friend. The feeling of uncertainty crept over him as he quickly pulled his hands away from a now stable Gregory Goyle.

"I, uh, just wanted to say thanks Harry…" Goyle said his face very red as he turned and quickly walked to the Slytherin Common room to get his bag and books. Harry hurried up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room to get his things and to see if Hermione would help him tutor Goyle. When he arrived, Harry found Hermione and Ron engaged some sort of silence contest. The two of them were furiously writing an essay sitting across from one another at their favorite couch, approaching carefully, Harry spoke.

"What's going on guys?" Harry was probably going to have to play the diplomat, but he hated it when his best friends were fighting. Ron answered first.

"I didn't do anything Harry, it's not my fault." Ron said indignantly.

"You didn't do anything Ron?" Hermione questioned, "No, of course you didn't do anything, other than make a fool of me!" Hermione shouted and started throwing her things into her bag; Harry noticed her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Hermione, wait, I need your help." Harry said hurriedly before she finished putting her things away. "I mean, I need help tutoring someone in the library. I don't know what happened between you two, but lets take a little time out and we'll figure it out." Harry explained, not wanting to see a level four melt-down in the Common room.

"Fine, take her side then!" Ron shouted as he ran to the boy's dormitory.

"I don't eve…" Harry's sentence was cut short by the sound of a door slamming. Hermione agreed that going to the library would be a good idea. She wanted to immerse herself in a large book for the evening. Harry hadn't quite told her who he needed help tutoring, not that he thought she would be opposed, but he wasn't going to tell her until she told him what happened with Ron.

During their walk to the library, Hermione relayed to Harry what had transpired while Harry was with Goyle. Apparently, she and Ron were getting started on their homework when Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patel walked up to their table and asked Ron if he was dating Hermione Granger. Ron told them no he was not. Hermione wasn't mad at Ron because of the truth of what he said. Hermione was mad at Ron because when he told them no, it seemed he said no as though she were the ugliest girl in the world. This sparked the fight that landed Hermione almost crying before Harry showed up.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. I'll talk to Ron later. When he's calmed down a little…" Harry trailed off. He wanted to change the subject. "Well, on a lighter note, Goyle asked me to tutor him in Transfiguration. I was hoping you could help?" Harry asked tentatively, not wanting to upset his friend any more. She smiled at Harry, something here was off and perhaps she was starting to see something. Harry had been incredibly happy lately, but she let that thought go for the moment. Seeing Hermione smile made Harry smile.

"Yeah, sure, I'll help." Hermione said as they walked into the library.


	6. A Few Discussions

A/N: This is probably the easiest week of my career. I was able to write two chapters yesterday and now I'm writing another one. I think I'm finally starting to move this story along with the so-called plot. Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage…

Last Chapter: Harry is happy and Hermione has noticed this development. Goyle asks Harry for help in Transfiguration and Ron upsets Hermione.

The last rays of the sun could be seen reaching through the windows of the Library as three students worked together studying. Harry Potter was standing over a slightly confused Gregory Goyle who was racking his brain over the most recent development in his Transfiguration essay. Hermione was sitting next to Goyle going over the text for what seemed like the fourth time as she finally started to see realization pass over the large boy's face. Harry and Hermione had been working with Goyle for over an hour, and this was the first time he seemed to understand any of it.

Harry leaned over Goyle's left shoulder looking down at the essay he'd written. Harry took the quill from Goyle and reaching over his right shoulder he crossed out something Goyle had written and reworded the sentence properly above what he had crossed out. When Harry had finished he became very aware that he could feel Goyle's warm breath on his neck. Harry had been so caught up in helping Goyle that he hadn't thought of how close he was getting. Harry didn't feel uncomfortable, he still wasn't sure what he felt but after feeling Goyle's breath on his neck, he knew that he liked what he was feeling.

Withdrawing himself from the closeness with Goyle, Harry stood up straight and smoothed his robes. "Alright then Greg, time to rewrite it. You'll learn it much better if you go over the essay again." Harry said cheerfully and Hermione nodded in agreement. Goyle began to rewrite his essay and didn't notice when Hermione motioned her head for Harry to sit next to her.

"I think he's going to take some work Harry," Hermione whispered, "He's a nice guy though, so I won't mind, but don't forget, we do have our own studies to attend to." Harry nodded in agreement. As he did so, he looked at his new friend, who was working with great effort to finish his essay. His eyes scrunched as he looked at his scrawled words, his lips with a serious and taut expression. Harry could see something familiar there but he wasn't sure what it was. He wanted very desperately to understand what he was feeling but he wasn't sure if he could ask anyone what it was.

As the night went on, Goyle had finished his Transfiguration essay and was studying for their charms and divination classes. Harry and Hermione were bent over their own Transfiguration essays. These proved to be far more difficult than Goyle's as they were dealing with human transfiguration. When it was around half past nine, Hermione gathered up her things and told Goyle that she would be in the library with Harry the next night after dinner if he needed her help. She smiled at him and told Harry not to be late for curfew and off she went to Gryffindor tower. She still seemed to be a little upset over what had happened with Ron earlier that night, and Harry decided it would be best to give her a little space to figure it all out.

Harry was glad to be alone with Goyle or a moment, being with Goyle wasn't quite like being alone with Ron or Hermione. Harry still couldn't quite place what he was feeling, but he knew that Goyle had something to do with it.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Goyle asked, "I mean she didn't laugh at me at all. But she did seem very nice…" His voice trailed off.

"Tell her what? And she's being nice because she IS nice Greg. Although a little sensitive, still a nice girl." Harry replied plainly, he was wondering what Goyle was talking about. What could Harry have told her about him?

"About the other night, when we were alone, you know." Goyle explained, motioning at his eyes. He was referring to when he had cried in front of Harry after the Start of Year Feast. Harry understood at once what Goyle had meant yet he didn't understand why Goyle was bringing it up now.

"Greg, some things are personal. And even though I was a little mad about what had happened during our first five years, I didn't want to betray your trust before we could become friends. I rather like being friends with you. You're a great guy mate." Harry told Goyle with a great smile. At this Goyle smiled back and looked into Harry's eyes. For a few moments they just looked into one another's eyes, unwavering as they tried to understand what they were feeling.

Their reverie was cut short by Madam Pince telling them that the Library was closing for the night. It was now a quarter to ten. The two gathered their things and said good night. They had Divination first period the next morning and they agreed to meet outside the Great Hall to walk to class together after breakfast. Harry felt very excited and anxious to be in class with Goyle the next day. During their first week back Harry had improved at Divination immensely. This was Goyle's doing of course and Harry was very grateful for that.

When Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common room he was greeted by Hermione who smiled weakly at him. Moving to the couch where she was sitting, he sat down and put his arm around her. He hoped Ron hadn't said anything to her to upset her again. Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder and he patted her hair, telling her it was going to be ok.

"Did you talk to Ron?" He asked her quietly, not wanting to upset her again, but trying to feel for what was making her sad.

"No, not since before we went to the Library. I'm still mad at him though and I don't want to see him right now." Hermione immediately responded. "I have noticed something Harry. You've been really happy this week and I can't really tell why. I'm really glad that you're happy, but could you tell me what it is?" It was her turn to ask a question, not wanting to upset Harry.

"I don't know Hermione, I'm not sure I even understand it myself. This week has been so nice. Ever since we arrived at Hogwarts Sunday night everything has been, almost perfect, except what happened tonight…" Harry trailed off. He then went on to tell her about his classes with Goyle and how friendly they had been toward one another. Harry didn't know why he was telling her about his feelings, but he genuinely trusted her and was sure she'd read about this somewhere. Harry told Hermione about the similar vision he and Goyle had in Divination and he even told her about the feelings he felt when they touched. Hermione listened intently, considering everything that he was saying; it wasn't until he told her about looking into Goyle's eyes earlier that night that she began to put two and two together.

When Harry finished explaining, he looked into the glowing fire of the common room. It was warm and comforting, the glowing embers giving off heat and the flames giving off light. Hermione thought about what Harry said before speaking. She would not want to upset her friend, but she didn't want him to feel as though she didn't understand. Considering what he had said, she spoke carefully.

"Do you remember last year when you had been with Cho? And she made you feel similar, only you weren't sure what to think because you often felt uncomfortable around her? I think this is similar to that Harry." Hermione paused, letting this development sink in. "Except you've known Goyle for longer, and for a long time you were enemies so confronting him, or being around him, was always easy. This is the same, only the opposite of that." Then she took a chance, hoping Harry wouldn't storm off in a rage. "Do you think that you have feelings for him?" Hermione asked him, almost too quietly, but Harry had heard her.

Harry considered what she had said. Was Harry having romantic feelings for Goyle? It seemed almost impossible. Goyle was a boy and a Slytherin. This couldn't be possible, but what if Harry wasn't the only one feeling that way? There were so many questions racing through Harry's mind, he didn't know what to think.

"I dunno Hermione. I mean… maybe… er… I don't know. And so what, I mean, he probably doesn't feel the same. He couldn't, it's not possible." Harry seemed to give up. "Hermione, what's going on?" He pleaded with her. He wanted to understand what was happening, but he had no way of knowing. He wanted to trust his friend, but he wanted to know that what he felt was normal, but he wasn't sure how to ask.

"I watched you two today. It's not like he was exactly shying away from you. He did seem a little perplexed, but I don't think that was you Harry. Haven't you two been getting close these last few days?" Hermione's response caught Harry off guard a little. It was true that they had been getting close during that first week back, but that could just be for want of friends. Harry had spent the summer alone at his Uncle's house, getting a few letters from the Weasley's, Hermione and Remus. Goyle had been in hiding during the summer. Harry wasn't sure what this meant, but he did know that he was happy because of it, even if it was just a new friend for him. Hermione seemed to understand what Harry was thinking. "You could ask him what he's thinking, not directly of course, or you could try to make something happen..." Her voiced trailed off as Harry cut her off.

"What? Never, I couldn't…" Harry said this so suddenly it stopped Hermione's thoughts short. "I don't know what's going on. On one hand I've been happy this week, and now, I just don't understand." Hermione could see the turmoil in her friends face. Deciding that this was going to take some time, Hermione would try to change the subject a little.

"I didn't mean to upset you Harry." She said calmly, "Let's just take this one day at a time, shall we?" Harry wasn't sure of what she was getting at, but he wanted to badly to understand that he listened, trusting his friend to help him. "You said you were going to meet Goyle and walk to Divination with him after breakfast. Well, I say you should do just that. Try to sort out your feelings for him, try to see if he might feel the same way back, but don't try to avoid this Harry." Hermione concluded slowly. This was not going to be an easy situation to work out.

Harry considered what she said and then cheered up slightly. "I guess." He said finally with a smile. For a little while longer they sat by the fire in the common room without speaking. As the fire starting to die out and the embers were left giving off only a little light the two friends parted and went to their dorms. Harry told Hermione that he would have a talk with Ron in the morning before breakfast, promising to beat some sense into the deluding red head if he needed to.

The next morning when Harry awoke feeling rested, he quickly dressed and went over to Ron's bed where his best friend was getting ready as well. Ron appeared to be very grumpy, and even though Harry knew this wouldn't be easy, he knew that it had to be done.

"Ron, I'm not taking her side on this, but I want to know what happened between you two yesterday." Harry told his friend as patiently as he could. Ron looked at Harry, and even though he was very grumpy about the situation, Ron told Harry his side of the story, which wasn't much different from Hermione's. The only difference was where Hermione had found disgust, Ron had shock. He hadn't been prepared to answer the question, and the first thing that came out of his mouth was a very quick, "No!" In his mind, Harry put the scene together and now he could see both sides very clearly. This was all just a misunderstanding.

"Could you please just apologize to her Ron? She's pretty upset right now and I know you feel like this isn't your fault, but it would mean a lot to me and especially Hermione if you just apologized and tell her what you told me?" Harry gave Ron a look that told Ron that he aught to do what was being suggested. Ron considered what Harry said and finally agreed, but not until after they were at breakfast.

The walk to the Great Hall was one of uncomfortable silence. This was because Hermione was still upset and refused to speak to Ron. Harry hadn't been given a chance to tell her what Ron had said because Ron had been with him the entire time. When they reached the Gryffindor table what seemed like days later, Harry sat between his friends and piled eggs and sausages on his plate. He was very hungry that morning and decided to take advantage of a hearty breakfast.

After noticing that Ron was eating very little of his own breakfast, Harry nudged Ron impatiently and nodded his head toward Hermione, who head was buried in the morning's Daily Prophet. Ron cleared his throat.

"Hermione," He said, questioningly, trying to get her attention. She stopped reading the paper and gave Ron a stone faced glare. He gulped, but continued on bravely. "I'm… uh…sorry about last night. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…" He stopped for a moment, not sure of what to say next. After a moment of silence that seemed to stretch through the ages he continued once again. "I was just caught a little off guard by those two," he said nodding toward Lavender and Parvati, "I had only meant to say 'no' because it's true… we aren't…" Ron's voice trailed off. He didn't seem to want to finish his sentence. Hermione looked at the look of guilt on Ron's face and something seemed to dawn on her.

"Hmm, well, I forgive you Ronald. But please try to be more careful with people's feelings in the future." Hermione responded quietly offering Ron her hand. Ron looked incredibly cheered up by this and shook her hand vigorously. He then turned to his breakfast and began to finally eat. Harry also noticed that Hermione was eating her breakfast finally as well. When she noticed Harry looking at her, she smiled and mouthed "thank you" to him.

Very glad that his friends had worked through this difficult moment, in what would normally have taken weeks, so quickly, Harry let his thoughts wander.


	7. A Harry Question

A/N: Well I must say that I'm thoroughly pleased to have logged onto FF to load CH 6 when I found that I had two more reviews and it seems like more people are reading what I'm writing. It was very uplifting. During CH 6 I found where I'm going to take the plot of the story, and since I know what I'm going to do, I'm going to take my time and excruciate every detail I can. Thank you msGLK for your reviews! Your words are very generous.

Last Chapter: Harry and Hermione tutor Goyle, Hermione helps Harry sort through his feelings and Ron apologizes to Hermione.

There was a delicate beauty in the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall that morning. The sky was a deep light blue and a few clouds seemed to float lazily across the sky. Harry noticed the beautiful sun shining and felt very uplifted by the exquisite beauty of the morning.

After finishing his breakfast, Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and went off to meet Goyle for their walk to the Divination tower. Goyle was waiting for Harry in the entrance hall and he seemed very happy when he finally saw Harry. As Harry walked over to Goyle the feelings of uncertainty flooded his mind and he seemed almost unsure of what to do. He continued walking toward Goyle until they were close enough for words.

"Good morning Harry!" Goyle said excitedly shaking Harry's hand. He seemed excited as though meeting a friend, not someone he was romantically interested in. Harry, though a little taken back by this thought, pushed those feelings to the back of his mind and returned the greeting. Even if Goyle did not share Harry's supposed feelings, at least Harry had another friend to go to classes with.

As they walked toward the Divination tower Harry told Goyle about the Quidditch try-outs he would be holding the next day. Goyle began to talk about whom, in his opinion, might make the best beaters for the Gryffindor team. Leading them into a discussion about which of their houses had 'the right stuff' to make a good Quidditch team; then Goyle said something that Harry would never have imagined any Slytherin saying.

"You know, if Weasley would stop worrying about other blokes and just play, he'd probably be the best Keeper at Hogwarts." Goyle said almost matter-of-factly. Harry almost stopped dead in his tracks. No one had ever said anything like that about Ron around Harry before. To tell the truth, he was shocked a little that Goyle had said something like that at all. "What? It's true Harry, he's really good." Goyle seemed to respond to Harry's silence.

"Well, yeah, us Gryffindor's know that, but we didn't think anyone else did." Harry finally said admittedly. Goyle just laughed at Harry and told him that Slytherin's notice everything, even the good things about the people they don't like. This was not to say that Goyle did not like Ron, in truth Goyle knew very little about the red head. They had, however, spent around five years disliking each other. The friendliness or at least, lack of fighting between the two houses came as a surprise to more than just the Gryffindor's.

When Harry and Goyle had finally sat at their table in Professor Trelawney's classroom, they began their practicing immediately. They had been assigned to continue with their advanced crystal ball readings. Seeing Goyle having a go first, Harry decided to read over what the book said about Advanced Crystal Seeing. He was surprised when he read that using this method one could possibly divine the future between two people. Thinking back on his earlier visions, Harry wondered if he had already done that. A few minutes later when Goyle had withdrawn his hands from the ball, Harry shuffled the Tarot cards, drew four carefully placing them around the crystal ball. He tried to focus his thoughts to that of him and Goyle.

The vision in the ball came to Harry slowly, as though it was being watched in slow motion. He saw a silver ribbon being wound together with a gold ribbon, hanging at the end of each ribbon were an emerald and a ruby. As the vision rolled through the crystal ball, Harry quickly wrote down what he had seen. When Goyle read what Harry had seen, he smiled a very satisfied smile. Unsure of what Goyle was smiling about; Harry looked at what Goyle had written down.

They had the same vision. Two ribbons being wound together. Harry did not know what to say at that point. Goyle spoke for him.

"Do you know what this means?" Goyle whispered quietly, not wanting to attract attention to himself and Harry. "I've been thinking about our visions from this week, and I think I've come to some sort of conclusion, but I don't know what it means." Goyle was still trying to sort out what he'd figured out, he wanted to be sure, but he needed Harry's help. "There's always red and green, gold and silver." Goyle stopped for a second to see if Harry was following.

"Like Gryffindor and Slytherin. I hadn't thought on that before just now." Harry said, still trying to figure out in his head what Goyle was getting at.

"I think this is telling us that Slytherin and Gryffindor are finally going to get past old feuds." Goyle concluded "I'm just not sure how, but I think Quidditch has something to do with it…" Goyle's voiced trailed off. Harry had been sure that Goyle was going to say something else, but when it didn't come, Harry just kept the current conversation going about Slytherins and Gryffindors becoming friends.

At the end of the period they walked together towards the charms classroom in as good a mood as ever. How could they not be in a good mood when it was meant to be that the Gryffindors and Slytherins were meant to be friends? Harry had noticed something that was out of place though. Goyle had been even more than uncommonly friendly with him during that particular period. They were constantly brushing up against one another. Their legs from the knee to the thigh hadn't been apart at all during the class. There was a closeness that hadn't been shared during the rest of that week. Was something happening between the two of them, or was Harry imagining it.

Harry was thinking on this as they walked in a comfortable silence towards Professor Flitwick's classroom. He looked at Goyle and noticed that Goyle had been looking at him. When their eyes met they both stopped. Harry was sure he saw something in Goyle's eyes. They smiled at one another and continued walking without breaking the comfortable silence that danced between them.

During lunch that day, Harry needed to talk to Hermione. During charms Harry asked Hermione if they could meet in the Library to talk about what was going on. Hermione readily agreed, seeing that she needed to get a book on Ancient Runes for an essay she had to write. With that settled Harry quickly ate and then hurried off to the Library before they had DADA that afternoon.

"What did you want to talk about Harry?" Hermione asked without looking up from her book on Ancient Runes. Harry was always secretly envious of how well she was able to multi-task. Harry told her of the most recent development in his feelings for Goyle. How they had a shared vision and seemed to constantly be touching one another. They talked for awhile in low tones because Madam Pince was patrolling the Library in a particularly foul mood that day and they did not wish to get detention their first weekend at Hogwarts.

Hermione told Harry that something may very well be happening between the two of them. She also warned him not to try and rush anything though. This was a very delicate situation. Hermione saw that maybe it was time that she talked with Goyle on her own. She asked Harry if it would be alright with him if she were to tutor Goyle on her own that night. They had both told Goyle to meet them after dinner for another session the day previous.

It was then that Harry remembered a particularly important detail about his schedule. "Wait, today is Friday?" Harry asked incredulously, mostly to himself. Hermione simply nodded questioningly, not really understanding the importance of that day being Friday. "I have an Astronomy lab to-night. I can't meet you guys after dinner. We're star gazing to-night! How could I have forgotten?" Harry said clearly upset at the situation. He did not want to disappoint Goyle by not being able to tutor that night.

Hermione did not feel the same way about the situation. "This is perfect Harry!" she said excitedly. "Just trust me." She said in response to his frightened look. "I can figure out if Goyle feels the same way that you do!" Hermione was looking very pleased with herself, but Harry was completely unsure about the situation. He did have to think about this for a minute, but when had Hermione ever failed him before? Realizing that Hermione was as best a friend as anyone could have, Harry decided to trust in her well-read wisdom.

"Alright Hermione, but please don't scare Greg off." Harry finally told her. With that it was settled. That evening Hermione would have a chance to talk to Goyle while Harry was at the Astronomy tower stargazing.

Harry was very nervous that entire afternoon. During their Transfiguration lesson he couldn't properly concentrate on the lesson. They were supposed to be changing the color of their hair, but all he could do was cause his hair to become more mussed than it already was. Professor McGonagall, thinking this was due to him being nervous about the Quidditch team tryouts the next day, was generous with the homework for the weekend. Assigning them only a short essay on the concepts of human transfiguration and telling them to practice in mirrors the hair changing spells.

After dinner Harry was off to the Astronomy tower and Hermione was off to the Library. As she walked toward the Library she wondered what she was going to talk to Goyle about. She finally decided to watch his initial reaction to Harry's absence and go from there. She brought her old fifth year Transfiguration book and notes with her, thinking that they would be helpful for Goyle and his tutoring. When she finally arrived at the Library, she found the large boy sitting at a table at the far end of the Library somewhat secluded from everything (and everyone) else.

"Good evening Gregory!" She said in a very cheery voice. Goyle noticed her approaching him alone, and seemed a little disappointed, but he smiled and greeted her.

"Where's Harry?" Goyle asked her warily. He didn't want to seem like a prat that she was helping him, but he had asked Harry to tutor him after all.

"Harry's in the Astronomy tower. He has a lab every other Friday." She told him, noting his reaction, adding, "He had forgotten about it until this afternoon." Goyle still looked a little disappointed that Harry wasn't present with her. Seeing this she decided to press on. "I brought my notes from last year with me. I figured they might be helpful for you." She showed him her notes and this seemed to cheer him up a bit. Apparently he had been having more trouble than she originally thought.

He found her section of notes on what they were studying and he began to look over them. Telling her what they were studying. They talked for awhile about the notes and then she went over the text with him, filling in pointers about the theory that weren't in the book. He seemed to relax a bit as they talked, noticing this she decided it was time to move the conversation in another direction.

"Harry told me that you were really brilliant at Divination." She said casually, not wanting to arouse his suspicion. He looked at her, wondering where that comment had come from, before answering.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I mean, I did get an 'E' on my OWL." He finally replied. "Why did you quit in third year? You're really good at pretty much everything you do." He asked her. She told him about how Professor Trelawney had insulted her. Talking about how books and facts were rubbish. Goyle had never known that, but he certainly understood someone not liking Trelawney and her constant talk of everyone's doom.

Hermione wanted to see how Goyle would react if she talked about Harry, but she didn't know how to do it without sounding silly. Then she thought of it. "You and Harry have been getting along really well lately." She said trying to gauge his reaction. "After last year I figured that you would pretty much hate him, but that doesn't seem to be the case…" Her voice trailed off a bit.

"I do not hate him!" He said defensively. "I never really did, but my father and Malfoy… everything was so crazy then. Harry is really great, I feel kind of bad that we weren't friends before now." He smiled a little before adding, "He's really nice to me. It's a huge step up from Malfoy, who is really bossy." Goyle looked away for a second. "I like Harry…" Goyle whispered this last part. Hermione was strained to her him, but she was sure she had. Had Goyle just openly admitted to liking Harry? That statement could mean a great deal of things, but in this instance she was pretty sure as to what he had meant. She would have to press this a little further.

"Gregory, what was that?" She acted as though she hadn't heard. Goyle told her it was nothing and looked back down at he notes, his face beet red. This meant that she was right and Goyle and Harry shared feelings for one another. Why were boys so stubborn about things like this? Neither of them was making this obvious situation easy at all.

"Goyle, I want to ask you a question, but I want you to promise not to tell anyone what I asked you." She told him trying to arouse his curiosity as much as possible. She was sure that Goyle, being a proud Slytherin, would not tell anyone what she was about to ask him. He nodded in agreement, his curiosity fully peaked. Did he already know what she was going to ask him? There was only one way for her to find out. "What would you think if Harry liked you as well?"


	8. A Secret Relationship

A/N: The longest chapter I have written so far. One of the guys I work with called these stories "Brokeback Hogwarts." My story is a tribute to those who still have a somewhat pure mind. If you want to read about guys really getting it on you should read the story by the Tasmanian Princess, it's a good one. This is not a story about keeping the pimp-hand strong, this is about emotions, I think…

Last Chapter: Harry and Goyle have a shared vision, Hermione tutors Goyle on her own and she's now the only one who knows they both like each other.

The air was gentle during the moonlit night; there was only a slight breeze cascading over the parapets of Hogwarts Castle. A waxing moon was still rising to it's zenith in the starlit sky above as Harry Potter was plotting his star chart. The students were retracing the steps of the stars, picking up where they had left off at the end of their fifth year. Harry was originally having a hard time concentrating on his work, worrying about what Hermione might say to Goyle. Eventually his work took precedence over his thoughts as he needed to concentrate to properly fill in the chart.

As Harry plotted the position of Gemini on his star chart, a more interesting conversation was taking place in the Library below. Goyle's eyes were wide at having heard Hermione's last question. Hermione thought his eyes were going to burst out of his head from the strain. As realization slowly dawned on the large boy, his eyes narrowed to a normal size. This was a reaction similar to what Hermione had been going for. She now knew the truth, but she needed Goyle to admit it to her.

"Wha… wha… whaddayamean?" Goyle managed to stutter out eventually as the initial shock passed over him. "He… he… me… wha…?" Goyle was completely flabbergasted, stuttering as though he had never spoken before in his life. Hermione hadn't meant to shock him that much, but she was well intentioned.

"Gregory, I heard you when you said you liked him." Hermione explained, even though she knew full well that he knew that she knew. "Why does it seem so odd? And stuttering does not really answer my question. What would you think if Harry liked you as well?" Hermione was starting to lose her patience a little. This was not supposed to be this hard she thought. Why are these boys acting like the world is coming to an end?

"Granger, why would you say that?" Goyle accused Hermione quietly. "Harry and I are… were…" Goyle left his sentence unfinished. In truth he didn't know what to say, he had no idea where he stood with Harry. Goyle did know that Harry made him feel things that no one else had ever made him feel. When they touched Goyle felt something in the core of his body, but he didn't know what it was. This situation was confusing him and his wasn't sure if he wanted to share with the girl sitting across from him. He had said that he liked Harry, but he wasn't sure what he'd meant by it. His brow furrowed as he began to think.

Hermione felt shocked as Goyle accused her of saying something as though he hadn't said that he liked Harry. She watched carefully as Goyle thought about everything that seemed to have happened during that week. They had only been back for a week and this sequence of events was unfolding rather fast. She knew what she had to do, but these boys were making an easy job into incredibly hard work. She wished they would stop thinking and just go with their feelings. Then she stopped, as it dawned on her exactly what they might be feeling.

These two might have feelings for one another, but that would mean that they were homosexual. The idea didn't exactly have the same appeal it had once before. Hermione was certain that she would support their relationship; if they ever stopped being thick headed and had one. She did not know if she could speak for anyone else on that note. Harry was like a brother to her, and as long as Harry was happy, Hermione would be happy and happy for him. This wasn't about her though this was about the two boys she was now trying to get together. This was definitely a delicate situation.

Goyle spoke, startling Hermione out of her epiphany. "Even if he does, what does it matter? I mean, we could never… no one would allow it. Granger this isn't… uhm… you know, normal?" Goyle seemed confused and scared. Feelings that he didn't want to show, but had nothing else to bring to the table. Hermione felt a great wave a pity for the young man at that moment. She walked around the table and gave him a hug.

"It only has to matter to you." She said comforting him. After their brief emotional moment, Hermione went back to her seat and they returned to their studying. They talked a little more about Harry, and though Goyle was worried about the entire situation, Hermione assured him that everything would be fine.

When the Library closed that night, Hermione bade Goyle goodnight and made her way to the Gryffindor tower. She came across Peeves who was busy whooping through the corridors throwing chalk at her. She hit him with a defensive jinx that sent him flying. After that she wasn't interrupted again during her traverse to the tower. When she came to the Fat Lady she saw the portrait opening up for Harry. She followed him into the Common room.

"Well?" he asked her as he rubbed his hands in front of the fire. There were a few other Gryffindors sitting in the Common room, so Hermione had to sit closer to Harry for privacy. Essentially cuddling on the couch, Hermione relayed to Harry the conversation she had with Goyle. Telling Harry that Goyle was just as afraid of what their liking each other might mean. This would not stop them from feeling the way they did though.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Harry asked Hermione impatiently. "Keep a secret from everyone else? You know I wouldn't like doing that to Ron. He'll find out sooner or later anyway…" Harry was imploring her for an answer. Hermione considered what he had said. Trying to weigh the options he had before him. Hermione had the distinct impression that these boys were more helpless than she originally thought but she was aware that this was a very delicate situation.

"Well, to be honest, I think you should do what feels right. You might have to keep it a secret, but you can tell Ron eventually, however, I think he should get used to the idea of you and Gregory just being friends first." She finally spelled it out for him. "Ron might not react in the friendliest way if he somehow randomly found out that his best friend was, well, 'dating another bloke' right under his nose." Hermione added this last part, doing her best impersonation of Ron. Harry laughed at her humor, and then realized what she had said.

"What do you mean dating?" Harry had never thought of it like that. More to the fact, he had never really thought about anything like that at all. He was realizing that, yes, he did like Gregory Goyle, but he'd never put it into words like dating. This was a new idea for him. Harry thought about it for a moment and realized that he actually liked that idea, but it wasn't something he wanted to tell the entire world. It seemed like something private, that he wanted to keep to himself.

Hermione knew that Harry was letting the idea of the entire situation sink into his head. After a few minutes of rapt silence, she told him goodnight. "Get some rest to-night Harry. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow… Quidditch try-outs." With his inner turmoil, Harry had completely forgotten about the try-outs that were being held tomorrow. After Hermione had left, Harry tried to piece together a plan for the next day. A lot of students were probably going to show up and it wasn't going to be easy to handpick a great team. Katie Bell had already stoutly refused to be his assistant team captain, saying that she wanted to get back on the team by pure talent alone.

At around eleven Harry finally went to bed. He wasn't sure which situation perplexed him more. With Goyle there was a feeling of happiness that spread through his entire body; this happiness came with an uncertainty though. With Quidditch there was a feeling of dread at having to single out the best players, Harry didn't want to be mean but he did want to win the Quidditch Cup. When Harry finally fell asleep his dreams were swimming with brooms, jewels and Goyle's smile.

The next afternoon shortly after lunch, Harry was joined by Neville Longbottem and Hermione who wanted to watch the try-outs from the stands. As they made their way down to the Pitch Harry noticed a group of girls standing around giggling furiously. As they watched him approach their giggling grew louder and louder until Harry finally yelled at them.

"If you're not going to take this serious then LEAVE NOW!" Harry bellowed at the girls, who immediately erupted in a massive giggle-fit as they walked back towards the castle.

Harry was surprised that the try-outs were going as well as they were. Cormac McLaggen kept trying to tell Harry how to hold the try-outs until Ginny threw a quaffle at his head knocking him out and sending him to the Hospital Wing. When asked why she threw it, she simply said that McLaggen had been trying out for keeper. No one told Madam Pomfrey that McLaggen hadn't been at the hoops when she threw it.

At the end of the try-outs Harry had a full team. While they weren't the team he was used to playing with from the year before, except for a few of them, he was reasonably pleased with whom he had flying with him. Harry told them that he would give them the practice schedule no later than breakfast on Monday morning. He still had to work out the details for scheduling the Pitch with Professor McGonagall.

By the time Harry was cleaned up and back inside Hogwarts it was time for dinner. He was so overjoyed with having had a reasonably fun time that afternoon that he hadn't thought about Goyle since before lunch. When Harry saw Goyle sitting down at the Slytherin table, a warm feeling of happiness seemed to rush through his body. Hermione had told Harry that Goyle had admitted to liking him. Harry wanted very badly to talk with Goyle, but had to be patient.

Harry joined Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table for what would become a very pleasant, though uneventful dinner. Ron was ecstatic at having actually beaten every other candidate for Keeper. Hermione was very glad as well. It was the first time in a few days they had all sat down for a peaceful meal. Harry was very glad that things seemed to be similar to how they had been in their early years at Hogwarts. Harry was aware that all things changed with time, but he liked having nice dinners with his friends. In his reverie of all things nice, Harry's eyes wandered around the Great Hall until they met with Goyle's.

Goyle smiled at Harry who smiled right back. Harry nodded his head toward the doors of the Great Hall and Goyle nodded understanding. Excusing himself, Harry left his friends at the table and went to meet Goyle.

Once in the entrance hall, Harry and Goyle decided to go for a walk outside. It was still a little light outside and as long as they stayed on the grounds they were allowed outside. They walked for a short distance before saying anything. The cool night air was refreshing and the cricket's song was even somewhat soothing. When they were close to the lake Harry finally spoke, looking Goyle in the eyes.

"Hermione told me…" His voice trailed off. His stomach felt tight and his mind kept going blank. Harry didn't know what else to say, he knew that Hermione wouldn't lie, but what if she was wrong. A voice in the back of his mind told him to be brave. For some reason, he listened, scared, but he continued on. "She told me what you said, and what she said about me is true. I do like you." Harry looked away briefly, but Goyle put his hand on Harry's chin, returning Harry's gaze to his eyes.

"I like you too." Goyle said timidly. "I don't know why, but I do." Goyle let his hand drop from Harry's chin. They stared into one another's eyes for several minutes. Then Harry boldly took Goyle by the hand and led him over to a tree by the lake. They had a few hours before they had to return to the castle, and Harry wanted to talk.

They sat by the tree, still holding hands, and they talked. Harry told Goyle how the try-outs had gone, how funny the look on McLaggen's face was when he was hit in the head with a quaffle by Ginny Weasley. Goyle laughed at this, he didn't seem to like McLaggen much either. For awhile they sat there under a tree by the lake in the moonlit night talking. Their fears about one another were gone, but the fear of what their relationship might mean for their friends was lingering in the back of their minds. For the time being, they silently agreed that they would talk about that later, they wanted to enjoy their first night together without worries.

When the clock tower rang out nine, Harry knew that it was time to be heading back into the school. When he went to stand, Goyle held him still for a moment. Harry looked into the other boy's eyes and saw happiness there. For several long moments, they looked into one another's eyes. Harry could feel the butterflies dancing in his stomach as they came closer together. He could feel the warmth emanating off of Goyle's large, chubby body. Goyle wrapped his arms around Harry's back as their lips slowly touched. Harry responded to Goyle's lips by opening his mouth a little, and though they didn't venture their tongues into the other's mouth, this was a passionate, open mouthed kiss. Harry placed his hands on the back of Goyle's head as the kiss deepened. As slowly as they began, their lips parted. Looking deeply into Goyle's eyes, Harry smiled.

They stood up and walked back toward the castle, holding hands until they were close to the great doors at the entrance. Once inside they said goodnight with a hug and went to their dormitories. They had both had a most wonderful night.

Harry hurried up to Gryffindor tower where he saw Hermione sitting on their favorite couch, knitting what looked like another hat. Harry had hoped she would have given up on S.P.E.W. but apparently she hadn't. Crookshanks was curled up at her feet, staring lazily at the woolen yarn. She smiled at Harry when he approached and noticed that her friend was beaming.

"Well, you're very happy this evening!" Hermione was happy that he was happy. "Did you manage to work everything out? I noticed someone leaving the Great Hall just before you." Hermione said without pausing in her knitting. Harry sat down with her and told her what had happened that night. He told her how they talked and shared their feelings for one another. He finally told her about their first kiss, and she grinned at hearing about it. "See, what did I tell you?" She said matter-of-factly in a very Hermione-ish way.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, it doesn't end there. We've decided to keep it a secret for awhile. I mean, it's still so early in the year and Ron hasn't exactly made friends with him yet. I can't bear to keep a secret like this from Ron, but what else can I do?" Harry seemed a little sad about this, but what otherwise happy. Hermione concluded that they could deal with Ron later and they should focus on each other first and foremost.

Harry had never been in a relationship before, and definitely not a secret relationship. Hermione, who didn't have any experience in that area either, resorted to tactics taken from her books. She told him that their behavior would change around each other a little, either shying away from each other, or becoming too touchy-feely. She warned Harry that neither would be healthy if they wished to keep their relationship a secret. She concluded that Harry aught to discuss this aspect in particular with his significant other before they returned to class on Monday. They had classes together without her and she warned him that while she supported them, she wasn't going to 'keep their relationship together' for them. That was something that they needed to work out on their own.

At hearing her say the word relationship Harry nearly jumped out of his seat for joy. Hermione noticed this and shook her head. Boys are so fickle, she thought to herself, laughing out loud at Harry, who in turn began to laugh at himself as well. So this was the new Harry? Hermione thought. She liked the new Harry over the brooding, worried-about-Voldemort Harry. Sure, this was a rapid change of pace for her as well, but change wasn't always a bad thing.

Ron came down from the boy's dormitory, still beaming at having made Keeper. He had brought his Wizard Chess set down with him, hoping that Harry would be up for a game. During the first game, Ron beat Harry by setting up a clever trap that unfolded nicely when Ron's Knight chopped Harry's King in half. Upon seeing the morbid display from the chess pieces and being in very good spirits, they both laughed for several minutes as they gathered the pieces for another game.

Hermione never paused in her knitting, noticing that even though Harry was keeping a very large secret from his best friend, they were still, the very best of friends. Hermione was a little worried at what might happen when Ron found out about Harry's secret relationship, but as she and Harry had agreed, they would cross that bridge when they came to it.


	9. An Awkward Lesson

A/N: No one has mad any comments about "Brokeback Hogwarts" yet and I'm wondering if anyone ever will. I'm also wondering if I'm moving the relationship between the boys too fast. The plot wasn't about them hooking up though… I'm glad for the reviews I've gotten! You guys are awesome.

Last Chapter: Goyle admits his feelings for Harry… Harry has a full Quidditch team and then Goyle and Harry begin a secret relationship…

The departure of summer was beginning to appear with a rather jubilant display of color as the trees changed to fit the oncoming season. Deep reds, yellows and oranges burned like fire through the full green of the trees. The sunlit days that had seemed to last forever during the summer were slowly becoming shorter turning into longer moonlit nights. The sunny days of summer were becoming the greyer days of autumn, whose vibrancy was seen on the leaves of the trees instead of in the sky.

Harry sighed to himself as he walked toward the Great Hall for breakfast that morning. It seemed as though so much had happened during the week previous. Returning to Hogwarts had always been a joy for Harry and this year was no exception to that joy. Changes were in the air this year, and Harry could feel it because it seemed to be happening through him.

In one week Harry had gone from being enemies to something morewith Gregory Goyle, the massive Slytherin whom Harry had once believed lived to serve Draco Malfoy and bully younger students. This was not the case as Harry had been shocked to find out. He had found the hulking brute to be kind, sensitive and his presence soothing. They became friends in the matter of two days and before the week was over their relationship had delved deeper than that of just friendship. Harry did not feel as though he was gay, as most people would label a relationship between two young men, because it wasn't Goyle's physical appearance that attracted Harry, there was something more. Something that the skin hid deep within the heart and soul of the other young man, that was what Harry found alluring.

When Harry joined his friends at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, he decided that a hearty breakfast was in order. He had a long day ahead of him and didn't want to add hunger to his list of worries. Loading his plate with eggs, sausages, potatoes and toast, he didn't notice the pair of eyes beaming at him almost carelessly.

Gregory Goyle had been enjoying his breakfast when he watched Harry walk into the Great Hall. Gregory never stopped staring at the own to whom his feelings were attached. The feeling of joy springing about in his body as something new, something warm and Gregory didn't know exactly what this feeling was, but he knew that he liked it. In his mind, he went over the time he and Harry had shared the day before.

"I wish we could share our feelings with everyone, and everyone would be ok with us." Gregory said, while running his fingers through Harry's hair. A smile crossed his lover's lips asHarry pondered whathe had said. It was a wish, a hope and a dream that "everyone" would be ok with their relationship. Seeing the look in Gregory's eyes though, a fervent want for that acceptance, Harry wouldn't say anything other than to agree.

"I know Gregory that would be great…"Harry's replied wistfully, trying not to think on the fact that they very well might be two "gay" lovers; this thought had crossed Harry's mind when he realized as to why he couldn't tell Ron about his relationship. As unsure of what his feelings for Gregory had been, he was even more unsure of how the news of their relationship would be taken. Harry then decided that it was time to discuss how they would take their relationship into class, secretly.

"Gregory, you know that this, I mean us, this is going to change things." Harry thought aloud, "In class I mean." Gregory smiled wide, telling Harry that he understood. As Harry continued the innocent smile on Gregory's face never departed. "We can't be too close, but we can't be too far apart. We're going to have to be just like we were last week." Harry finished, but he sounded a little confused. Hadn't he spent that last week hoping that Gregory would touch him more?

This was also the forefront of Gregory's thoughts as he stated very clearly, "Yeah, but… uhm, Harry, didn't we spend last week just trying to touch each other?" Gregory was still smiling, although his face had gone a shade redder. They continued to talk for a while longer, before Gregory had a very bold idea.

"Harry, it's not going to be warm for much longer…" Gregory looked pointedly at the lake. As they looked at the lake, the idea seemed to dawn on Harry as well.

"You mean… you want to…" Harry never finished his sentence. Gregory took him by the hand, which was very easy to do as they'd been holding hands by a tree during their entire talk, and led him closer to the water. Realizing that he hadn't brought a swimming suit with him, Harry stopped rather suddenly.

"Greg, I haven't a suit with me." Harry said quietly, not wanting to sound like a prude. Gregory, who could not wipe the happiness of his face, continued smiling and told Harry very plainly that he, did not have a suit with him either. He figured they could just go swimming in their shorts. This left Harry very glad that he did indeed wear boxer shorts.

Stripping off their clothes, the two young men ran into the water. It was cold, but not too cold. The water was more refreshing than anything else and Harry was suddenly very glad that Gregory had thought of it. For a short while on that beautiful Sunday afternoon, they swam and splashed playfully in the water. It was a moment of complete peace.

The two young men, whose early lives had been dictated for them, had finally found another soul that understood their plight. When they had first met, half a decade before, they had never thought that they would feel the way they did. Even then, while swimming together, they felt as though it was somewhat odd that they had been drawn together; two people that had once believed that they were complete opposites discovering how similar they truly are. The feeling they felt when they were together was bliss.

After they had been swimming for awhile, Harry began to get a little cold. His teeth were beginning to chatter a little as he smiled at his aficionado. Noticing this change of demeanor, Gregory swam closer pulling Harry softly into his arms. Harry could feel the warmth that Gregory was emanating; his skin was pudgy and smooth. Embracing one another in a chaste, yet ardent hug they floated in the water together. Floating until they realized they could stand on the lake bottom, they stood stilling holding one another. Harry's shoulders were barely above the waterline, and Gregory had placed his arms around Harry's neck.

Once again, as it had happened before, their lips slowly met in a deep passionate kiss. The sun was still shining down, seeming to smile on the young lovers as their kisses deepened, pressing their bodies closer together. Harry felt a surge of energy pass through his body when Gregory avidly slid his tongue into Harry's open mouth. Their tongues danced, lost in a conversation of passion. With their bodies so close, Harry could feel something warm and solid pressed against his own solidity. Sighing profoundly, Harry opened his eyes as their lips parted after what seemed like an eternity of being as one. Harry ran his hands along Goyle's soft, warm back appreciating the smooth skin.

Goyle smiled as he snapped back to the present, the memory of their time together thick in his mind. Crabbe was prodding Gregory, telling him to hurry or they would be late for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Oi, Greg, C'mon, it's my favorite class this year. I wanna see how Rudolpho is doing." Crabbe almost shouted at his friend, wondering what they hell as making him take so long. It wasn't like Gregory to be out-of-sorts, day dreaming in the middle of breakfast. Something was going on that Gregory hadn't told him yet, but he wanted to find out.

Ronald Weasley also noticed that something was weird at Hogwarts but he didn't know what. Harry had been incredibly happy. Not that Ron wanted his friend to be unhappy, but lately Harry seemed to reside forever on cloud nine. Harry hadn't yelled at anyone unexpectedly, or fumed rampantly about you-know-who. Something was off and Ron was going to get Harry to tell him. As Ron turned to ask Harry what was going on, Harry said goodbye and was off to Care of Magical Creatures.

"That was not what I was expecting." Ron thought reflectively as he went to Gryffindor tower to go over his Potions homework from Friday. He paused on his way to the tower at one of the great windows at the front of the castle, to see if he could catch a glimpse of Harry making his way to Hagrid's hut for class. He did see Harry, but who in the name of Merlin was Harry walking with. Noticing the two hulking brutes next to Harry, Ron audibly gasped. This was not right. Harry Potter was not walking, laughing and joking with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, he was a Gryffindor, and by definition Gryffindor's do not associate with Slytherin's. "What the hell is he thinking?" Ron fumed vehemently as he stalked away from the window to Gryffindor tower to contemplate his best friend's betrayal of their house.

Harry on the other hand was in very high spirits. During his walk to class, he felt himself wanting to reach out and hold Gregory's hand, but held himself back. That was no way of keeping their relationship a secret. Harry did notice that Gregory bumped into him as often as possible during the walk. When Crabbe had made an incredibly hilarious statement about his physical relationship with Millicent Bulstrode, Harry and Gregory, doubled over with laughter had to hold each other up in order to keep walking. Feeling the close, though wanted, physicality with one another they pulled apart rather awkwardly, thankful that Crabbe was overcome with his own joke to notice this odd movement.

Their next class did not have the same closeness that their walk had. The two boys were happy that they were together, but they felt as though they were being scrutinized by Crabbe, who kept looking over at them, as if they were up to something devious. They avoided touching each other, at every awkward cost while in class that morning and this was not an easily accomplished task. Hagrid had the students studying small three headed snakes.

It was just like Hagrid to assign something as dangerous as three headed snakes, no matter how small. Hagrid thought they were wonderful little creatures, with many stories and myths surrounding them. Handling the snakes was like handling a two year old baby, except the snakes had tiny fangs that could draw blood if they happened to be provoked. The snake the boys were given to study was incredibly squirmy and two of them had to hold it while it was in their care. Crabbe had asked Harry and Gregory to hold the snake while he consulted the textbook on the vagaries of three headed snakes.

They would have been delighted to partake in this particular task, if not for the scrutinizing eyes of Vincent Crabbe. Harry had always pictured Crabbe as being an unintelligent bully, but was realizing that he was not as dumb as everyone had once thought. Crabbe may have failed some of his OWL's but he was not so dense as to not notice what people around him were doing. Harry could feel a light tension during that lesson mostly because He and Gregory were acting a little too shy around one another, fearing to touch for fear that someone might notice. The only thing that was noticed was that they were acting a slight odd and Crabbe was now more interested than before to find out.

Then a thought occurred to Crabbe, hitting him with a tenacious force that he almost forgot to read about the three headed snakes. Quidditch, this had to be about Quidditch. The first match of the year was a few weeks away and Gryffindor was playing against Slytherin. This seemed far off, but they only play each other once a year and they weren't exactly used to being friends with each other yet. Crabbe had an idea, he would steer the conversation into Quidditch, thereby bluntly asking about it.

"How's your Quidditch team Harry?" Crabbe tried to ask offhandedly, but being so blunt he only managed to startle him by asking. Harry was curious as to why Crabbe would ask about Quidditch when they had a baby three headed monster in their hands. Not wanting to think about the present situation, and the awkward closeness with Goyle, Harry indulged Crabbe with a friendly answer.

"Far better than yours Vincent and we're going to 'sweep," Harry paused for effect, "you Slytherins off your feet I should think." Harry smirked at Crabbe upon finishing. The smirk was misleading for Crabbe, who opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Gregory who spoke first.

"Oh right, Harry, you know at least our Seeker can seek." Goyle then smirked at Harry, who was surprised by the originality of the insult given the offender, but silently refused to dignify the response with an answer and returned his gaze to the squirming snake that seemed to be eyeing the lion on Harry's robes hungrily. Crabbe was now slightly confused, no argument, no fighting; the two boys just keep awkwardly holding the snake. Crabbe silently wondered what the hell was going on.

Walking back towards the castle, Crabbe continued to watch his friends, well, his friend and perspective friend. Harry was talking about the hell-spawn that he and Goyle had been holding for a half hour. Gregory laughed when Harry reminded them of when it had latched onto the lion insignia on his robe, trying to eat it off. It had been a funny scene, even if it brought Goyle closer to Harry in order to pry the little monster off.

Once inside the entrance hall, Harry was met by an extremely aggravated Ron and a perplexed Hermione. Saying goodbye to Gregory and Crabbe he approached his friends wondering why they looked upset. At that moment Harry, who hadn't been having that great of a morning even though it hadn't been bad, just awkward, greeted his friends, one of whom did not seem interested in talking.

"Ron, what's got you so upset?" Harry was trying to proceed with caution, not entirely sure why his friend would be mad about after having first period break.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron accused Harry viciously, as if he had just watched his friend casting an unforgivable curse.

"I'm walking from one class, to another." Harry spoke plainly as this had been what he was doing. "Am I doing something wrong? What has you so upset this morning?" Harry was now feeling a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Oh you know what the hell you're doing! You're mixing in with them! Their not our bloody friends mate. They've been terrible to us our entire time here, and now you're just joking with them like you've been best mates forever! What the hell is wrong with you? You're a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!" Ron cried as they made their way down to the dungeons for potions. Harry was not greatly perplexed at his best friend's anger althoughRon was insulting the young man for whom Harry had many feelings and a new friend. Ron didhave somewhat of a point because Gregory and Crabbe had been quite cruel to them during their first five years at Hogwarts, but ever since they were separated from their father's and spent less time with Draco Malfoy, they had seemed nice enough to him. Harry did not want to fight with Ron about this, but it seemed like a fight was in order.

"Ron, since when is it wrong for us to have friends in other houses. You're a prefect, you should know better than this." Hermione chirped in, giving Ron a very Mrs. Weasley look. "Magical Cooperation and all, Slytherin's aren't all bad people…" Hermione was unable to finish her sentence when Ron broke in over her.

"Sod off about that Hermione, they have been so mean to us for the last five years. How's that for Magical Cooperation?" Ron was seething, almost foaming at the mouth in his anger. Harry was unsure of where this anger was coming from. He had spent the evening before with Ron finishing their weekend homework and playing Wizard's Chess. Everything had been fine then.

"What the hell is wrong with my making friends with them? Since you didn't want to keep on with Care of Magical Creatures I had to find another group to work in, all the other ones were full, so in a sense, I was stuck." Harry tried to explain to his friend, who seemed to be calming down; Harry hoped he could guilt Ron into an apology or something to that effect. "You knew I was going to stay on with it, why didn't you?" Harry asked trying to push the guilt into his friend.

"We never really liked that class. We only stayed on because of Hagrid, after getting the OWL, what was the point? But that does not explain you laughing and joking with them on the way out there." Ron persisted in this accusation. Ron didn't feel as though he was losing his friend, he felt that his friend had lot his mind.

"Ron, they are not the bad people we thought they were. I thought we already covered this? Please just give them a chance. Hermione has, and they don't even call her… well, you know, anymore." Harry pleaded this point with Ron, mentioning the discussion they had the week previous. Considering what Harry had said, Ron, though still upset walked to Potions in rapt silence.

During dinner that night, Ron was not present at the Gryffindor table. Hermione suggested that they should give him some space to think. Not wanting to fight a battle that cannot be easily won, Harry decided to remain with her for the duration of the meal. Ron was not in attendance at dinner because he had gone to the Quidditch Pitch for an evening flight. Ron was flying around the goal posts when he noticed someone else was flying toward him. Seeing Vincent Crabbe bulleting toward him, he quickly withdrew his wand and prepared himself for a fight. When Crabbe started slowing down and did not withdraw his own wand, Ron looked around for Malfoy or Goyle, thinking that Crabbe might have been a diversion for an ambush. This was not the case at all.

"Weasley, stop pointing that thing at me unless you want me to hurt you, I just want to talk." Crabbe spoke bluntly as he was wont to do. Ron was suspicious of the Slytherin Bully, but felt confident that he could handle Crabbe if it came to that, an aerial battle.

"What do you want Crabbe? Can't you see I'm busy?" Ron wanted to sound impatient, trying to hide his curiosity at what Crabbe could want with him that did not involve a hex or beating him to a pulp. Crabbe wasted no time explaining to Ron that something was afoot at Hogwarts.

"Something is going on here at Hogwarts, and I think you know what it is Weasley." Crabbe almost spat at Ron. "What's going on with Potter? Why's he acting so… different this year?"

"Why should I tell you Crabbe?" Ron drawled, wondering why Crabbe would ask him about Harry, even after being told about Harry and Gregory acting "weird" around one another.

"Because Gregory is my best friend and I think Harry's done something to him, I don't know what, but I want to. You're going to tell me." Blunt as a blacksmith's hammer, Crabbe wanted to find out. Normally he wouldn't persist so much with something such as this, but he and Gregory had been near inseparable for about five years and he didn't want to lose his best friend.

"Well, I don't know what's going on with them either Crabbe." Ron finally admitted, almost regretfully, leading Crabbe to believe that he knew might have been fun, but Ron didn't want company and especially not the company of a Slytherin Bully. Ron did want to find out though, what the hell could be happening between Goyle and Harry. "Did Harry have a new best friend and was Ron being phased out?" Ron thought wildly as Crabbe turned his broom to fly away.

Something in the air was different that evening though, the setting sun sending waves of multicolored light through the sky; the moon, still waxing into fullness hanging gleefully above them. Vincent Crabbe turned his broom around to face Ron once again.

"Weasley, do you want to help me find out what's going on here?" Crabbe asked almost hoping that Ron wouldn't agree to help him, finding himself saying this so quickly, he hadn't paused to consider what it meant. At hearing the question being asked, Ron was overcome with curiosity. He could hear Harry's words in the back of his mind, "They're not bad people."

"Alright Crabbe, what do you think is going on?" Ron asked after thinking for a moment.


	10. A Turn Around

A/N: Visions of you on a motorcycle drive-by, the cigarette ash flies in your eyes and you don't mind, you smile and say the world doesn't fit with you. I don't believe you; you were so serene, careening through the universe, your axis on a tilt. You're guiltless and free, I hope you take a piece of me with you… Motorcycle Drive-By –Third Eye Blind

However comma someone told me I should put more 'meat' in my chapters and my question is simple. Do you want chicken or lamb? Onto my next chapter of Brokeback Hogwarts.

Last Chapter: Harry and Gregory are acting awkward around each other and Crabbe begins to suspect something… Crabbe asks Ronald Weasley for help to figure it out…

During the second week of their sixth year at Hogwarts the days seemed to drift hazily away as Harry and Gregory continued to act in an awkward manner toward one another in their classes. Most notably in Care of Magical Creatures while under the blunt, scrutinizing eyes of Vincent Crabbe. The time they spent together outside of classes seemed idyllic enough for the two young men, but they secretly longed to talk about the awkward feelings they expressed during their lessons. Trying to find a time and place to discuss their feelings was becoming increasingly hard because Ron or Crabbe would often make their presence fully known around the young lovers at every chance.

Harry had hoped that his tutoring sessions with Gregory would provide them with the privacy required to discuss the sordid mess their relationship was falling into but Ron had taken a sudden liking to the Library. With no time alone, except what they had during Divination, the conversation never presented itself an opportunity to be had. Harry began to feel a weight settle on his shoulders, boring into him a feeling of near hopelessness. Gregory noticed the distress that his lover was feeling, but never asked and soon the relationship that had began as a secret, guarded against everyone else, became a secret to the young men as well.

Seeming to add to their near hopeless feeling of lost conversations was the pressure being applied upon them by their housemates at the upcoming Quidditch match, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Indeed Gregory and Harry were still spending as much time together as possible, but the physicality of their relationship was becoming almost non-existent. During one tutoring session, this one being chaperoned by Ron, Gregory finally had all that he could take.

"Harry, could you help me find a book over here please." Gregory said curtly to Harry, pointing in the direction of the Transfiguration section of the Library. Harry nodded silently, feeling the anger coercing itself from Gregory. When they felt that they were a safe distance from Ron, who was watching their movement away from the table, Gregory withdrew his wand and without being seen cast a silence spell around them so they could speak without being bothered for a few moments. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you Harry? These last few weeks you've been so distant from me. You don't even touch me anymore?" Gregory was furious, and what his tone did not convey the deadly glare on his face made his displeasure known.

"Me? You're the one being distant Gregory." Harry began impatiently, "I don't know what's going on between us anymore. You hardly talk to me anymore. It's like… we're not relating to one another at all? What's going on with you?" Harry wasn't angry, more confused than anything else. Surely they were in this situation together, shouldn't they be working together to sort it out, not blaming one another for causing it.

"Harry, I can't believe you think this is my fault. I'm trying as hard as I can, but our friends won't give us any space. I feel like their trying to pry us apart, although they've no idea what their doing because they don't even know anything…" Gregory had finally brought their feelings to the surface. "We've hugged once in the last two weeks, and even that seemed… I don't know…" Gregory's anger was dissolving into gloom. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "What's happening to us?"

Harry didn't know what to say. "What are we fighting about Greg?" Harry managed to get out, grateful for finally feeling a warm touch. "You're mad that we're not close enough, I'm upset that we're not close enough. What's happening to us? Is it about the match? Because you know I'm going to do my best…" Harry couldn't continue because he almost felt like crying. Why were their friends trying to tear them apart when they didn't even know? "I thought we said we wouldn't let this happen? That we would act normally around one another, and just let this be what it is?" Harry looked away from Gregory toward Ron, who was pretending to read his notes.

"I can't take this anymore to-night. I'm going to bed." Gregory said withdrawing his arm from Harry's shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow in Divination…" With that said Gregory walked away from Harry and gathered his things, departing from the Library very abruptly. Harry was disheveled by this sudden turn of events and stormed over to where Ron was sitting. Ron noticed the livid behavior and was secretly happy to have the old Harry back.

"Ron, do you have to attend every tutoring we have!" Harry screamed at his best friend, although he would have much rather hexed Ron at that moment. Ron was aghast with shock, but had no chance to respond because Madam Pince was asking Harry to leave for the night due to his screaming. Harry fumed as he gathered his things and stormed out of the Library, his fury saturating the air around him. Ron wondered why Harry would be so mad that he was studying, even though he really hadn't been. Wasn't he supposed to be Harry's best friend? This wasn't right; Harry wasn't supposed to be mad at him for being around. What was the real issue? Ron was becoming more curious everyday.

Harry eventually found himself calming down in one of the seventh floor corridors as he made his way to Gryffindor tower. He had to talk to Hermione, because she would know what to do. When he found her, she was knitting a tea cozy over a very large book, Crookshanks curled up at her feet. Hermione only needed to glance at Harry to feel his fury. Wondering what had happened, she beckoned for Harry to join her on the couch. Sitting next to her, Harry began to tell Hermione about the events of the past few weeks, most of which she already knew.

"Harry, I warned you this could happen. You two need to be less cautious, I mean, Ron has been asking me what was going on between you two because he has no idea, but someone seems to have planted the insane idea that something is going on." Hermione confided with Harry very cautiously, not wishing to further anger him. Whatever good intention she may have had was completely lost on him though. Harry's anger seemed to be renewed at the mention of Ron's name. Flying off the handle, rampaging his thoughts wildly into the common room, Harry stumbled through a list of obscenities so profane that several first years cringed at hearing them and hurriedly scurried off to their dormitories in order to avoid The-Boy-who-lived-to-swear. When Harry had finished, and after a now very irritated Hermione chastised him about his language around the first years, she settled into a more comfortable candor about Harry's relationship. "What you might want to do is stop feeling sorry about this situation and just change it. Merlin, Harry, nothing's going to change your world but you!" Hermione pointed out, pressing her firm maturity into Harry's mind.

Considering what she had said, Harry formed a wild and careless plan in his head. If he and Gregory were feeling as though physical affection were absent in their relationship, he was going to change that, hoping Gregory wouldn't get mad. His plan was simple and he would put it into motion after breakfast that following morning. It was reckless and completely worthy, in his mind, of the Marauder's.

The next morning was terribly grey outside. Dark clouds had settled over the sky in place of the bright morning sky. The grey outside completely reflected what Harry had been feeling on the inside and he made up his mind that he was no longer going to feel as though the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders. Digging into his breakfast with a fervor equaling Ron's, he considered exactly how he was going to enact his plan.

On the mornings that Harry and Gregory had Divination, Ron had taken to escorting them to the Divination tower. This was completely unnecessary because Gryffindor tower was on the other side of the castle. When Harry rose to depart for his morning class, Ron rose to join him, but today Harry was not going to accept his company.

"Ron, if you wanted to be in Divination you could have kept on with the class as well." Harry stiffly told his friend. "More to the point, I think I'll be fine this morning." Harry said as he walked away, leaving the Great Hall before Ron had a chance to speak. Left speechless, Ron was in awe that Harry would say that to him. Hermione took this opportunity to give Ron a hug before going off to her first lesson. The hug went unnoticed and it was then Hermione's turn to storm away from Ron.

Harry noticed him walking to the Divination tower by himself looking completely crestfallen. Walking quickly to catch up, Harry looked around to see if anyone was looking and placed a little kiss on Gregory's cheek. Overcome with the fear that someone had seen this, Gregory looked around to see if anyone had noticed only to find that no one had. His face growing red, Gregory smiled and thanked Harry. They walked together not saying much. Very suddenly Harry grabbed Gregory by the hand and pulled him behind a tapestry that led to one of Harry's secret passageways. Pressing Gregory against a wall, he pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

This kiss was not quite like what they had experienced before, but it was spontaneous and the whim was greatly appreciated. Returning the kiss with an eagerness born from their lack of affection Gregory softly moaned as they kissed. In that moment their bliss returned, as though they hadn't spent the last two weeks all but avoiding one another. Embracing one another gratefully, they simply held on not wanting to let go. After several minutes, they continued their walk to Divination smiling graciously. They arrived a few minutes late, but Professor Trelawney did not notice because she was busy telling the class about a particularly grim vision she had had about someone's upcoming and rather painful demise.

Sitting together, their bodies almost seemed to meld into one. They went through the entire lesson completely wrapped in their happiness, not wanting to let go. There was no fear between them that someone would notice their renewed closeness. Bliss was the word of the morning and they were not going to change that. They had spent two weeks worried that someone would find them out and they now almost wished that someone would, despite the problems it could cause.

After Divination, while walking to Professor Flitwick's class for Charms they spoke quietly about this new development until Ron caught up with them, abruptly interrupting their low toned conversation. They greeted Ron in turn and then the three walked to their lesson now enveloped in their own thoughts. Harry thought of their shared kiss; Gregory thought of their shared closeness; Ron wondering what had happened that made Harry less mad. The developments happening around Ron were something that confused him, not only because he had no idea what was going on, but also because everyone seemed to be incredibly moody. Ron wanted to know why.

As the week moved on, the awkwardness between Harry and Gregory had dissipated. Noting this change, Crabbe now wondered what the hell was going on. When Harry and Gregory had been acting strange around one another during his presence that had been weird enough, but this new friendliness between the two of them was creepy. They seemed to agree on everything they did during Care of Magical Creatures, even when their agreement saw the two of them getting bit by a Stream Pixie. If you've ever been bitten by a Stream Pixie you might understand, as the little monsters tend to chew as they bite causing an extreme annoyance around the laceration. The two boys seemed unfazed and Crabbe was at a loss as to why.

Crabbe decided that he needed to meet with Weasley once again to see if he knew anything. Weasley was supposed to be monitoring their time in the Library during their supposedly tutoring sessions. Was the Weasel backing out on their agreement to find out what was happening?

Ron also noted the change in their demeanor, as immediately as the night after Gregory had stormed out of the Library. Harry had not only asked Ron if he was coming to study, but Harry had explicitly asked him for help with the subject matter. By Thursday, two days before the Quidditch match, Ron was bewildered and wondered why he had begun to spy on them in the first place. Ron knew that he and Crabbe had to regroup and come up with a new plan for figuring their friends out. Even if nothing was amiss, Ron wanted to find out why everyone was going completely insane around him.

On Thursday afternoon, Ron had decided that he try to talk to Crabbe during DADA. This proved to be very difficult because Ron had no intention of walking up to a group of Slytherin's, two days before a Quidditch match, just to ask one of them to talk to him. Professor Snape didn't make his task any easier. Lecturing the class on Vampire's and the effects of the Vampire Bite, Snape demanded the attention of every student in his class. Ron felt defeated; he and Crabbe had not spoken much in the last two weeks, and he was sure this new development required a small discussion.

Until Ron, while thinking of a way to pass a message to someone secretly, remembered when Malfoy had sent the paper plane message to Harry a few years previous. He also remembered his dad talking about using enchanted paper air planes to pass messages at the Ministry of Magic. Quickly scrawling a short note, Ron tried to remember what the spell was that made the planes fly. Remembering vaguely the spell, Ron knew it was worth a try. Flicking his wand toward Crabbe while Professor Snape was describing, in great detail, the effects of a Vampire's Mist when inhaled, Ron sent his message. Landing gracefully on Crabbe desk, unnoticed by anyone because of the gruesome detail Professor Snape was elaborating on; Ron's message was received and read. Ron and Crabbe would meet that evening on the Quidditch pitch after dinner.

After dinner, Harry met Gregory in the Library for tutoring and study. They were surprised that Ron was not joining them; barely containing their joy at his absence, they settled into a quaint study session. Completely unsure how long their luck would last, Harry and Gregory took a few minutes to lose themselves in the back bookshelves where no one was around. Once alone, they embraced genuinely and Harry rested his head on Gregory's shoulder. Gregory ran his chubby fingers through Harry's soft, dark hair. Enraptured in their own bliss for the time being, they held on for awhile not wanting their moment to end. If the two only knew what their best friends were doing at that very moment, they would have been thoroughly appalled.

The sky was darkening as Ronald Weasley kicked off the ground on his broom. The cool, crisp autumn air was refreshing as it blew through his hair. Flying once around the Quidditch pitch, he wondered if Crabbe was actually going to show up. Roughly fifteen minutes later the large young man appeared in the air nearing Ron. Not slowing as he approached his partner in crime but seeming to tell Ron to fly with him as they talked. Taking the notion as a challenge Ron joined him.

"What did you find out Weasley?" Crabbe spoke first. Ron had wanted to tell Crabbe that he hadn't found anything at all, and that the plan to figure it out was stupid. Somehow Ron bit his tongue from saying that and answered the question.

"Something's changed and now they're happy, not acting so weird around each other anymore. I think they're completely nutters…" Ron injected his point of view, using the appropriate hand motions to amplify what he was saying.

"I know that." Crabbe grunted, fully annoyed that Weasley had arranged a meeting to tell him just that. "You didn't find anything out at all?"

"Well, it's not like our plan has us doing anything. Why don't we just ask them?" Ron asked Crabbe simply. He had a point, if their friends had something going on between them and they asked, wouldn't they just tell them? Crabbe considered this for a moment.

Fear has a funny way of affecting people though. In this case, these two feared losing their friends, even though mounting evidence was pointing out to them that their friends were sticking with them. This fear drove Ron to get closer to Harry until his best friend had yelled at him two days before. Crabbe had received a similar treatment that same night when Gregory had come into their dormitory. Then as suddenly as the anger came, it was gone. This was a change that Ron and Crabbe were beginning to fear. Were their friends being extra nice just before telling them to leave them alone permanently? Ron and Crabbe were experiencing a conundrum like none they had ever faced before. If they didn't act fast, they might lose their best friends.

"No, we won't just ask them." Crabbe finally grunted at Ron. "Maybe we should have someone else spy on them for us? Like… second or third years. Potter has some sort of fan club, being the 'chosen one' y'know." Crabbe smiled at his own brilliance. This would work, because Crabbe had the feeling that Harry and Gregory were watching him watch them; the added bonus of possibly starving Gregory of his presence in the hope of making Gregory want his friend around more.

Ron flagrantly disagreed with Crabbe's plan, telling him that it was stupid and could never work. If their friends ever found out; Ron didn't want to think what Harry would do to him if he found out. Assuring Ron stoutly that their friends would never find out, Crabbe flew away into the hazy mist of the twilight.


	11. A Quidditch Match

A/N: This is where I take a stab at all of the evil in the world. Shortly after my accent into sainthood, at the revelation in my words, the world will be a much better place. Everyone will get a puppy and daisies will fall from the sky. And Lucy in the sky with diamonds. That was my old A/N, detox does the weirdest shit to the mind.

Ten points to anyone who can guess my favorite television show after reading the Quidditch match!

Last Chapter: Harry and Gregory make up after fighting… Ron and Crabbe meet once again to discuss their 'plans' for figuring Harry and Gregory out…

The early morning sunlit was careening across the sky, spearing the waves of autumn mist in the heart with its warm touch. It was a bold morning and inhabitants of Hogwarts were feeling bold as well; unless you happened to be on one of the teams that were competing in the Quidditch match that afternoon. For everyone else, the air was full of wonder as both Houses were more than certain that they would be victorious in the match.

In recent years past, the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch match has always been the highlight match of the year. Something erroneous and exciting always happened during their match-ups. Thrill-seekers of the ongoing, and now seemingly ceased, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy rivalry were hoping that tempers would flare during the match and they wanted to see the drama first hand. Slytherins and Gryffindors alike were wearing Weasley is our King badges, for different reasons of course. The Slytherins went into their things from two years previous and brought out their Potter Stinks badges, although some of those ended up being destroyed by a very annoyed Gregory Goyle. The owners were in shock when their badges broke, seemingly on their own. Gregory was still maintaining the secret of his relationship and cast "_Diffindo_" on them unnoticeably. In learning one secret, Gregory was also learning how to have others as well.

Breakfast that day was a rough ordeal for almost all present at the Gryffindor table. Even after weeks of successful and high-quality practices, Ronald Weasley doubted his ability as a Keeper. This feeling of dread was starting to spread as Ron continued to talk not only about his deficiencies but also those of his team mates. Ron was completely unaware of his outspokenness until Ginny Weasley had cast a silencing hex on him. Even silenced Ronald Weasley was a mess.

Hermione was doing her best to soothe Ron as Ginny berated him, much in the way that Molly Weasley would have given similar circumstances. "How can you say that we can't pass well enough Ronald? We're no the ones bumbling about all the time!" Ginny rebuked as she continued to point her wand at him. She was fuming and couldn't say much more. Livid to the point of breaking Ginny ran out of the Great Hall. Ron was about to run after his sister when Hermione held him back, despite his grunts and moans to follow after his sister. Katie Bell looked at Ron petulantly and followed after her fellow chaser on her own accord. This was a situation perhaps better left to girls.

Hermione looked at Ron pleadingly. "Could you please calm yourself? You're going to do fine. You've been doing well at practices; I've no idea why you're so upset." She cooed soothingly. Her brown eyes were kind and Ron could see this within them. Silently, because the hex was still in effect, he turned back to his breakfast and poked his food for a little while longer.

The only person that was calm was Harry, but he felt as though he had a secret weapon. Harry knew that his significant other was a Beater for the Slytherin team and would therefore probably not have to endure an endless beating from the bludger as he often had to when facing other teams. He would be mortified by the idea that his sensitive hulk would try to smash him with a bludger. He did expect to have to dodge a few poorly aimed taunts, but only to not arouse the suspicion of anyone watching the match. Watching Gregory casually eat his breakfast in peace, Harry decided he would do the same. Seeing Ron in such distress left him feeling a little disconcerted about the upcoming match and when Ginny hexed their Keeper, this only added to his slight dread. This was no way for their day to be starting out.

The rest of the morning progressed much better than breakfast had. Even after the effects of the silence hex wore off of Ron. Fearing another outburst from his sister Ron internalized his anxiety until a fed-up Hermione told him to get over himself. "Oh Ronald, would you please get yourself together! This is no way to go into a match. How many times do I have to tell you that you're going to do just fine?" Hermione languidly expressed her feelings for Ron. Apparently being able to play matchmaker for your friends was easier than doing so for yourself. Harry jumped in after her to show his own admiration of Ron's ability as a Keeper.

"Look mate, you beat out everyone else that came to the practice fair and square. Pure talent got you Keeper. Remember what happened at practice on Wednesday evening? When Ginny, Katie and Demelza were doing their three-way attack that they came up with, and Ginny and Demelza kept passing the quaffle back and forth behind Katie?" Harry said casually.

"And I thought they kept giving the ball to Katie and when I thought she threw it to my right and it turns out that Demelza had it and threw it to my left…" Ron looked completely distraught as that point.

"Yeah, but you managed to save it easy enough!" Harry cried out excitedly. "You were made to be a Keeper Ron. I don't think the Slytherin Keeper is going to be able to make a save against that one." Harry was doing his best to cheer Ron up. At hearing this, Ron let a little smile sneak up on him. It was a pretty good save after all. Seeing this change in posture, Harry challenged Ron to a game of Wizard's Chess. Knowing that his best friend was very good and was sure to win the game, Harry knew this would boost Ron's confidence. Ron scampered off to get his chess board. In his absence Harry decided to interrogate Hermione.

"How long has this been going on Hermione?" Harry asked her nonchalantly. She eyed him cagily, thinking he was talking about Ron's nervousness.

"Ever since he became Keeper last year as you know as well as I do Harry." Hermione explained, slightly annoyed at having been asked. What she did not know was that Harry was not talking about Ron, not in the sense of him being a Keeper.

"Not Ron, you! How long have you been, oh, I don't know…?" Harry paused, trying to think of the best way to ask her. "Since when have you liked Ron?" Harry finally managed to get out. Hermione eyed Harry cautiously, was she really being that obvious?

"For a long time and to be honest, I'm surprised you haven't noticed before now." Hermione said quietly. She wasn't ashamed of the object of her affection; she was ashamed at the prospect of her trying to hide it. "Why can't I get him to notice me more?" Hermione was a little distracted by this thought and was unaware that she had spoken it aloud.

Harry was unsure how to answer her question. "Well you did so well with Gregory and me, how can it be so hard for yourself?" He answered her honestly. Hermione gave Harry a look befitting that of someone who had just had their mind read.

"This is different Harry. You were both being obvious that you were interested. I'm not a Quidditch player, and thus, Ron overlooks me. He probably sees me as a friend and not as a girl. You remember what happened with the Yule Ball." Hermione was distressed by this thought. If only there was a way for her to get Ron's attention.

Harry did not know what exactly to say to his friend, which was apparently becoming an epidemic for him. He didn't have more than a moment to think before Ron had reappeared with his Wizard Chess set. Settling himself down on the couch next to Hermione, Ron set up the board for play. Harry decided to file this new information into the back of his mind for dissemination later. Surely he could come up with a way for Hermione to get Ron's attention.

The atmosphere of the trio lightened as the afternoon silently snuck up on them. Harry and Ron had played three games of chess by the time lunch was upon them. Feeling hungry for three people who'd spent their morning relaxing in the Common room, they headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron had almost completely forgotten his dread about the match, until he saw Gregory walking with Crabbe. Nodding at Crabbe silently, a notion that went unnoticed by everyone except Hermione, his dread mutely settled itself into the pit of his stomach.

When Harry saw Gregory walking with Crabbe, he wanted to talk to Gregory privately. Quickly thinking up an excuse, he motioned for Gregory to come over to them. Seeing this expression, Crabbe followed thinking this was a pre-game showdown inside the school. When Harry spoke, Crabbe was not the only one surprised at Harry's words.

"Gregory, I wanted to talk to you about last night's tutoring. I forgot to tell you something about one of the spells in your essay. Can I talk to you about it for a second?" Harry spoke deliberately, but not careless enough to give anything away. Telling his friends that he would catch up with them in the Great Hall, Harry walked over to Gregory.

"Crabbe, I'll be at the table in a minute, save me a seat will ya?" Gregory told Crabbe, who just grunted in response as the two young men walked away. Crabbe eyed Harry and Gregory suspiciously before looking over at Ron. Giving Ron a 'what-the-bloody-hell" look, he walked toward the Great Hall without another word. Hermione noticed this as well, but didn't pay it any mind thinking it was something Quidditch players did before a match.

Finding an empty classroom, Harry and Gregory went inside it quickly. Locking the door behind them, they gently embraced one another pressing their lips together passionately. Letting his hands explore, Gregory caressed Harry's back softly. Feeling Gregory's pudgy back, Harry moaned as his own hands explored his lover's large body. Their lips locked in carnal language, their tongues danced placidly. Pulling away from the tender embrace Harry stared into Gregory's eyes.

"Good luck today Greg." Harry said softly as his head rested lightly on Gregory's shoulder. Now moving his fingers through Harry's mop of hair, he sighed deeply, an enthusiastic sigh of solace. Locked in their embrace the world moved without them because they existed in their own world. Their lips brushed together, and Harry slid his hands under Gregory's shirt feeling his soft, chubby body, obliging him to so the same, Gregory fondled Harry capriciously. Several minutes passed during their quiet exploration of bodies. The only sounds were their moans of pleasure and those made by their lips as they kissed.

When they finally pulled apart, slowly, holding on to their separate world until finally parting, still holding hands. Gregory slipped into the space between them and quickly placed a kiss on Harry lips.

"Good luck Harry." Gregory said, as they let go of their hands and began to right their appearance. They had to tuck their shirts back into their pants and adjust their sweaters that bore their house crests that had become unset during their passion. Faces flush as they noticed one another; they leaned in for one last kiss before going to lunch in the Great Hall.

Lunch was a simple affair, because Ron was no longer thinking about the match, dreading his ability as a Keeper. Instead he was wondering what Harry and Gregory could be talking about. Ron had been studying with them the night before and was pretty sure that nothing was amiss in the essay. Hermione was talking to Ron about something, but he was not sure because he was only half listening. When Harry finally came into the Great Hall, smiling wide and bidding goodbye to Gregory, Ron sat up eagerly and waved his friend over.

During lunch the Quidditch team came over and sat with Harry, hoping for a few last minute words of encouragement before the match. Harry, not necessarily feeling inclined to give such last minute words of advice at the time, tried to keep the conversation light, not wanting another outburst among his team before they went to the pitch to change. This proved to be an easier thought as Ginny hadn't entirely forgiven her brother for his outburst that morning. With a tension spread out among his team, Harry felt a little distraught he decided to turn his thoughts to soft lips and smooth skin. Feeling tautness in his pants he adjusted himself uncomfortably.

After Lunch Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione headed toward the Quidditch Pitch. It was a fairly warm October afternoon, with a slight autumn breeze hanging in the air. The Sun was warm, but clouds flecked the sky forcing the sun to dance in and out of them. Hoping the nice weather would cheer up his team mates, Harry smiled hazily and said, "Nice day isn't it…" Vaguely noticing their surroundings they nodded, a nervous gloom still hanging in the air.

Inside the changing room, the atmosphere was only slightly less gloomy. Jimmy Peakes was running around the changing room, bashing the lockers with his Beater's bat describing how he was going to smash every Slytherin off their brooms. When he hit Ginny's locker she threw a practice quaffle at his head, knocking him to the ground where he stood.

Barely able to speak because he was laughing hysterically, Jimmy said, "Well, if your aim keeps up Gin, we'll win for sure!" Jimmy was very excited about his first Quidditch match as a Beater for Gryffindor. Hoping to spread his own excitement to his team mates, Jimmy kept up his antics about how sorely the Slytherins were going to lose, while carefully avoiding the youngest Weasley's wrath.

A few minutes before the match, Harry settled everyone down to give them his first pre-game speech. "Alright everyone, it's a pretty nice day out, which will work for us and against us, so be careful. Jimmy, Ritchie try to fly out of the sun with the bludger if you can, catch 'em off guard. Chasers, try to keep the quaffle moving as much as possible to confuse them, but don't get confused yourselves, try that play you used against Ron on Wednesday, it's a good one. And Ron, the Slytherin's don't pass as much as we do, but they might have some sneaky plays up their sleeves, so don't get too accustomed to them flying solo. Alright everyone, this is it, we're going to do great!" Harry said with a distinct cheerfulness in his voice as they circled up, put their hands together and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Stepping out into the Pitch, they were greeted by cheers and boos from the stands. Harry looked around, assessing the scene around them. Just as he had said, the weather was perfect for Quidditch, but every now and then the sun would peak out from behind the clouds showering the Pitch in slivers of light. Approaching Madam Hooch, his team behind him, Harry waited for instructions.

"Captains shake hands," Madam Hooch said, and Harry and Harper shook hands vaguely being polite. "Mount your brooms. On the whistle…three…two…one…" The whistle sounded and Harry and his Gryffindors kicked off the ground and were away. In the first moments of the game Urquhart of Slytherin gained possession of the quaffle only to be hit by a well-aimed bludger by Ritchie. Sweeping in a grabbing the flying quaffle, Katie raced across the pitch faking to shoot but instead passing to Demelza who scored on the confused Keeper.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, scored by the beautiful Demelza Robins," the commentators voiced rang through the air. Looking over to see who it was, Harry noticed a sixth year Hufflepuff that was in his Care of Magical Creatures class, Seth Cohen. Dodging a bludger, Harry continued his search for the golden snitch. Flying higher for a better vantage, Harry watched as Ron made an easy save against the Slytherins, who were indeed flying solo trying to score.

Passing the quaffle to Demelza, the girls flew off, dodging bludgers and laughing when they saw Jimmy squarely hit one into Malfoy, his blond hair flailing wildly as he spun on his broom trying to right himself. Passing the quaffle behind Katie, Demelza and Ginny set up their infamous three-way attack. Completely confusing the Slytherin's Keeper, a fifth year girl named Summer Roberts, Ginny easily scored the Gryffindor's another ten points. Doing a victory loop, Ginny was almost knocked completely off her broom when Crabbe sent a bludger flying her way.

Unharmed but thoroughly unsteadied, Ginny shook herself off and made a mental note to be careful in the future. Seeing this particularly devious move, Harry decided that even if Gregory was only half-hearted hitting bludgers his way, Crabbe was out for blood. This proved to be very true when Crabbe hit Jimmy in the face with a bludger, causing his nose to bleed a little. Seemingly unfazed, but silently declaring war, Jimmy played on, not pausing to let the medi-witch look at him.

Harry circled the sky above the Pitch, looking high and low for the snitch, keeping a watchful on the game. Ron narrowly missed a save, as the Slytherin's were catching on to the effectiveness of team spirit. After forty minutes into the game, the Gryffindors were up seventy to forty, and the snitch was as shifty as ever. Malfoy was looking through the lower ends of the field, not seeming to pay attention when Ginny had to drop down to catch the quaffle, which had been knocked out of Harper's hands. Colliding midair, Ginny and Malfoy were both bowled over.

Barely having grabbed the quaffle, Ginny tried to right herself as Malfoy shifted on his broom and knocked into her again, sending her flying in the wrong direction. Malfoy hadn't intended malice in his actions, he was merely trying to right himself to continue his search for the snitch, but he did throw a snide comment her way.

"Watch it Weasley, I'm looking for a snitch, not your stupid quaffle!" He drawled at her.

"You couldn't find the snitch if it WAS the size of a quaffle Malfoy!" Ginny retorted as she flew away. Flying through the air hastily she scored once again, increasing their lead by forty points.

After the Ginny-Malfoy collision, Gregory took his chance and sent a bludger toward Harry. He hit the bludger harder than he wanted to and watched as it smashed into Harry' shoulder. Shouting angrily, Harry looked to see where Crabbe was. Noticing that his lover had sent the bludger his way, he scowled angrily and flew to a safer distance. "He should NOT be this mad, I'm doing my job," Gregory thought has he flew on.

As the match progressed, the Slytherin's were only able to score three more goals. After Demelza scored their sixteenth goal, Harry noticed something gold moving very quickly across the middle of the pitch. Swooping low, Harry noticed that Malfoy had also noticed the snitch. Gearing himself up for a midair race, Harry sped up, trying to beat Malfoy to the punch.

This was easier said than done, as Malfoy had been nearly fifty meters closer to the snitch than Harry had. Continuing his downward spiral, Harry tried to get there faster than the Slytherin. The snitch was just outside of Malfoy's reach, when the sound of cheering and groans shot through the air. Fumbling with the snitch, Malfoy looked up and noticed that Katie Bell had just scored again for the Gryffindors. Harry hardly noticing the crowd, or the scoring, sped past Malfoy and grabbed the golden snitch.

Clutching the flying ball triumphantly, Harry flew toward Ron at the Keeper hoops. Noticing that Harry Potter had the Golden Snitch, Seth Cohen announced the final score of the match. "Gryffindor three-hundred and twenty; Slytherin seventy; good job players on a match well played. Hogwarts we'll be seeing you next game, when Hufflepuff takes on Ravenclaw!"

The Gryffindors flew together for a midair group hug. All animosity from earlier gone, they gave victorious yells into the afternoon air. It was indeed an exciting day for the Gryffindors! There was talk of a party as Hermione, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottem burst into the Gryffindor changing room to congratulate their house mates. Hermione rushed at Ron and gave him a very large hug.

"I told you that you were the best Keeper Ron!" She cried out joyously with her arms wrapped around the red-head. Dean was also overjoyed as he hugged Katie, Demelza and stopping at Ginny to give a longer hug. Feeling completely happy, the Gryffindor's left for their Common room, where they were going to have a victory celebration. Harry rubbed his shoulder silently for a moment, and told his friends that he would catch up with them shortly. In their happiness, they complied and left for Gryffindor tower.

Harry was not entirely mad at Gregory for hitting him with a bludger, but he could not say that he was happy about it either. Thinking back on the moment, Harry realized that it could have been much worse, had Crabbe been in Gregory's position, Harry might have been hit in the head. Thinking on this as he walked out of the changing room to find Gregory, he tried to cheer himself up.

Watching as the Slytherin's sulked toward the castle dungeons, Harry hoped that Gregory wasn't taking the loss too bad. He also hoped that he hadn't left. After waiting for a few minutes, he saw the unmistakable figure of his significant other. Walking toward him, avoiding the wicked gazes other Slytherins were giving him, Harry approached Gregory.

"Hey, good game." Harry said trying to be cheerful. He didn't know how Gregory would take the loss. Seeing the look of failure and possible guilt on his face, Harry decided to change his posture. "You did really well out there. My shoulder is still a little sore…"

"I was just playing my position Harry. I'm a beater." Gregory said grudgingly and then he smiled, "I could have knocked your block off y'know." With a little laugh, they walked away from the angry looking Slytherins, taking a detour down by the lake. It was still fairly early in the afternoon, and dinner was not for a few more hours. Walking slower than usual as they were both sore from the match, they reflected on how the game had gone.

"I'm not mad Greg. I just didn't expect to get hit that hard, but I suppose it could've been much worse…" Harry let his voice trail off; this was not something he wanted to talk about.

"Did you see Draco collide with Ginny Weasley? It was a riot. I thought I was going to fly off of my broom I was laughing so hard." Greg said with a little guffaw. This was something Harry truly appreciated about Gregory. Saying what was needed without being asked. Looking to see if anyone was around, and finding no one, Harry gratefully took Gregory by the hand as they continued to walk nearer the lake.

They had been having a good day. The match had been very fun for everyone light hearted enough to appreciate the joy derived from playing. Gregory didn't like to lose, but the Gryffindor team was always very good. Being with Harry was all that mattered at the moment, and he decided to drink in the moments they spent together. As they settled down beneath a tree beside the lake, embraced together, they basked in the presence of their significant other.

End of Chapter notes:

Did anyone else, aside from me, find this chapter to be perhaps a little too lovely; A little too doting and happy for the young lovers? Well, fear not, because after I post this, I'm going to settle myself into the lounge and watch a few hours of The O.C. and learn from the waves of drama how to tear these two asunder! I had written down notes about how to go about the next chapters up until 15, but I lost them when I was cleaning earlier… Not to worry though, because I have big things planned. Oh, and I hope you like how I tried to subtly reintroduce Draco into my story, because he will play a huge part in the upcoming chapters. I now leave you with the immortal words of The Doors, "The time to hesitate is through."

Oh, and no you dirty little fangirls, Ron is NOT gay in my story! We're not having more than one chaser around here…


	12. A Few Trades

A/N: No obvious statements here today. I've been thinking about the story and I'm going to do what all artists do when they feel they've taken an idea so far. I'm going to sonically-diversify the story. It's time for me to add some teenage drama into the mix. I hope you enjoy this next installment of the story, but remember the plot continues on...

Disclaimer note from ch. 11: I do not own the Characters: Seth Cohen or Summer Roberts, they belong to The OC, which is a great show.

Last Chapter: The infamous Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match, Gryffindor wins… Harry and Gregory have a minor bump but work it out. Everything is perfect?

A dull mist was pouring off the lake as the sun cast its golden rays upon Hogwarts castle. Birds of the forbidden forest could be heard on the grounds if one happened to be walking on them. The grass was covered in a light sheen of frost signifying that autumn was in full effect preparing the seasons for the coming of winter.

In the Great Hall the students of Hogwarts were enjoying their breakfasts as much as they could, depending on their outlook for the approaching lessons. Harry Potter was in a wonderfully delightful mood despite the fact that he knew they had a Potions exam later that day. Until that time came Harry contented himself with his eggs and bacon knowing full well that before Potions he had Care of Magical Creatures which always lightened his spirits.

Hermione Granger on the other hand was pouring over her Arithmancy notes and textbook because she had an exam during her first lesson. Overcome with her studying she failed to notice the owl that dropped off her morning paper, spilling a goblet of pumpkin juice on her notes.

"Wonderful, just wonderful…" she said, as she pulled out her wand to clean up the mess. "How is a girl supposed to study with all these ruddy owls distracting her?" Her question went without answer, not only because it did not require one, but Harry and Ron knew to leave her be when she studied in such frenzy. When breakfast was finished, Hermione said goodbye to the boys and hurried off to Professor Vector's classroom mumbling something about asking a question before the class started.

"Completely nutters that one is, y'know." Ron said to Harry as they left for their morning routines. This sent Harry to the grounds and Ron to Gryffindor tower. Harry was walking toward Gregory and Crabbe to join them for their walk to class, when someone pulled Harry aside.

"Oi, Harry, can I talk to you about something?" A tall, lanky, dark haired boy asked Harry. Immediately recognizing him as the announcer from the Quidditch match on Saturday, Seth Cohen of Hufflepuff, Harry acquiesced silently as they walked toward the grounds. "I was wondering if I might ask you about Demelza Robins. One of the chasers on your team." Seths aid politely.

"Yeah, what about her?" Harry asked, not understanding why Seth would ask him about Demelza. They were on the same Quidditch team, and had been in the same house for a few years, but Harry honestly knew very little about her.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe, you could set me up with her. We have a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, and I'd like to take her out, you know…" Seth left his sentenced entirely unfinished probably hoping that Harry would fill in any open blanks.

"Why don't you just ask her yourself Seth?" Harry posed the question as if this was the most obvious and rational thought in the world.

"I don't really know her, and I'm pretty sure that she doesn't really know me. We don't have many classes together, well any really and since she's on your team, I figured you'd be close with her." Seth noted,beginning to get a little worried.

"Well, I'm not close with her. All I know about her is that she's a great chaser, which is how she made it on my team. I don't even know if she's seeing someone else or not." Harry replied.

"I wanted to talk about that too." Seth said and then paused, hoping Harry caught on to what he was talking about. Harry only looked at Seth quizzically, and seeing that look Seth pressed on. "Right, well, here's the deal. Your next game is against Hufflepuff right?" Harry nodded, "and I want to go out with Demelza this weekend at Hogsmeade. I'll make a deal with you. I'll give you some tips on the Hufflepuff team; if you go on a double-date slash group hang with Demelza and me. How about it?" Seth finished looking absolutely satisfied with himself.

Harry thought about the offer. What could Seth possibly know that would help the Gryffindor team with the Hufflepuff match? Seth was in Hufflepuff, and this could probably be helpful, unless Seth lied to Harry. "Alright Seth, I'll think about it but I'm not promising you anything. First of all, how do I know that your advice will be sound? How can I be sure that you won't lie to me to help your house win?" Harry asked casually, not wanting to arouse Seth's suspicion too much.

"If you were to get me together with Demelza and we started dating, why would I want to see my girlfriend lose?" Seth answered poignantly.

"Hmm, right. So all I have to do, essentially, is introduce you to Demelza and endure this 'group-hang' and you'll give me insider information to Hufflepuff?But, what if you do date, then break-up before the game and then want to see your ex fail?" Harry rebuked him questioningly.

"Good point, well, I wouldn't do that for fear of the infamous Ginny Weasley bat-bogey hex, which I'm sure, is at your disposal... Just let me know soon, I'd really like to meet her Harry." Seth said, abruptly ending their conversation when they were at Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creature. Seth walked away from Harry without another word and joined his fellow Hufflepuffs. Leaving Harry to join Gregory and Crabbe as they settled in for another adventure into Hagrid's Most Dangerous Creatures!

After Care of Magical Creatures, Harry, Gregory and Crabbe were walking back toward the castle whenSeth hurried past them. He gave Harry a knowing nod as he hurried along to the Greenhouses. Gregory wondered what that was about, and was unsure of what it could mean,and decided to ask Harry. "What was that about Harry?" Gregory asked quietly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, the lesson got started before I could. He wants me to introduce him to Demelza. One of the chasers on my team." Harry said before rapidly mumbling, "sohecantakeheronagrouphangwithmeathogsmeadethisweekend."

"What?" Gregory asked incredulously, "A group hang, this weekend? At Hogsmeade? I thought we were going to hang out?" Gregory was getting upset; it was supposed to be a nice day for them to spend away from Hogwarts, away from secrets and away from everyone else.

"I haven't told him that I would do it, alright, so calm down... Merlin!" Harry quickly replied, hoping to quell his significant other. "I want to hang out this weekend, but he's offering me inside advice to the Hufflepuff team…" Harry's sentenced trailed off when he saw the look on Gregory's face. "I'm sure it will only be in the morning, I'll introduce them, they'll hit it off and then I'll be free by lunch, easily." Harry added cheerfully.

"Well I don't like it." Gregory said finally, after staring Harry down for a few moments. The idea seemed innocent enough, but Gregory didn't want to lose any time with his aficionado. They only had little bits and pieces of time together when they weren't under the scrutinizing eyes of the students of Hogwarts. This was supposed to be their chance to get away from all of that. Gregory did not likethe idea of sacrificing his time with Harry, just for a Quidditch game.As they continued their walk into the castle, they remained silent until bidding one another goodbye before their next lesson.

Crabbe watched the boy's conversation silently. Why was Gregory so upset that Harry was going to be hanging out with that out-spoken Hufflepuff? Of course Gregory had been a little upset when he had been told that Crabbe and Millicent were going to be spending the day together and he would have to find someone else to go with. Gregory had other friends in Slytherin though, which was the reason why Crabbe hadn't felt too bad about spending the day with his girlfriend. It didn't make much sense that he would be upset that Gryffindor's Golden Boy was going to have other plans.Crabbe decided that he would have a few of Slytherin's younger witches spy on the boys later. With any luck he would be able to find one of the Weasley's Extendable ears for them to use as well.

Harry was feeling somewhat morose when he met up with Hermione on their way to the dungeons for Potions. Ron was either running behind, or already on his way down so Harry and Hermione went on without him. Harry explained to her what Seth had said, and then Gregory's reaction to the idea. He was feeling very affected by it. On one hand he could have another sure win at Quidditch and on the other hand he could have a magnificent day with Gregory. The weight of the decision was boring down on him and he wasn't entirely sure what to do. Harry felt torn between the two loves in his life; Gregory and Quidditch.

"This is a tough one Harry. My advice; try to just introduce Seth to Demelza, and don't bother with the group hang. They're pretty dull anyway… My friend Emily had me on one over the Holiday, it was terrible Harry, terrible." Hermione told him accentuating the last word vividly. Her advice was well intended but left Harry feeling as though he didn't exactly have a good bearing on the situation. This was not a good way to start the week.

During their Potions lesson, Harry tried his best to concentrate on the exam. This would have been easier if Gregory's words and expressed feelings weren't running through Harry's mind. The questions also seemed to taunt him as well, as though the words were pressing together to form the inadequate knowledge that was dancing in his head. When he finally finished the exam and turned it in to a smiling Professor Slughorn, Harry felt even more depressed than before, he was sure that he'd failed.

There was still more than fifteen minutes left in the classand Professor Slughorn decided to grade the examson the spot and hand them back to his students for review before their next lesson on Wednesday.When Malfoy was calledto the front of the class to hand out the graded exams, Harry felt a pang of fear wrap around his stomach. If Malfoy saw his failed grade then he would certainlybe openly ridiculed. The day seemed to be getting worse and worse for Harry.

Malfoywas passing out the exams rather slowand seemedsave Harry's for last. There was no way for anyone to prove this unless they had been following Malfoy around the dungeon watching his every move, but Harry was sure that he was about to be insulted. When Malfoy approached Harry, he simply smiled and handed the exam to Harry. Looking at his exam, Harry found that he hadn't failed, but he was only a few questions shy of it. Harry sighed with relief, glad that he had passed.Noticing that Malfoy hadn't returned to his lab station, Harry looked at the blond questioningly.

"Good job on Saturday Potter." Draco said quietly, "You did very well. Bad form on the exam though. I think you confused essence of lotebrush with jujube extract, although I think that's fairly common." Draco was being polite, and it wasn't forced either. Harry did not know what to think. Was Draco insulting him by being polite, or was this real? They hadn't spoken to one another during the term so far, and Harry wasn't exactly feeling sorry for that.

"Uhm thanks Malfoy… I think…" Harry replied, although his confusion overwhelmed his own sense to be polite and therefore seemed forced, rather than actually polite.

"Yes, well… Potter, might I have a word with you, after class?" Draco asked, rather suddenly, surprising Harry.

"I suppose… you're not going to jinx me are you?" Harry asked warily. In the years past, a meeting with Draco Malfoy only meant one of them left feeling worse than the other.

"No, not really… I mean, I hadn't planned on it anyway… well, uhm… right, after class then." Malfoy finally managed to get out, completely unlike the Malfoy Harry had known for all the years. Quickly returning to his table, Malfoy sat down, somewhat red in the face.

"What in the bloody hell was that about Harry?" Ron asked eyeing Malfoy suspiciously. "That bloody son-of-a-death-eater is going to try and curse you! WellI won't have it. I'll be there with you." Ron was getting excited. Perhaps there was going to be some action this year after all, Ron thought. To Ron a meeting between Harry and Malfoy would only mean curses and insults flying. He seemed to completely forget the fact that Draco Malfoy was as hated by the Death Eaters as he was.

"No, something's different about him, if you didn't notice. I'll be fine." Harry replied to his friend's excitement rather evenly. If he could help it, there would be no curses flying toward anyone during their meeting. Harry had learned how to befriend two Slytherins, one more would not be much harder, despite the fact that Harry and Malfoy had spent five years of their lives hating one another.

"I don't really like it either Harry, but, I trust you… so Ron and I will save you a seat at the table." Hermione told him, grabbing Ron by the arm when the bell sounded announcing the end of the lesson. As the students started to file out of the classroom Harry noticed that Malfoy was lagging behind. Harry cautiously approached his former rival, very grateful that Professor Slughorn was still seated behind his desk going over some papers.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked solemnly, not wanting to sound callous, but certainly not wanting to seem too friendly.

"I was serious earlier, when I said congratulations Potter. You really did fly well." Draco started, as though he was trying to keep the peace between two warring countries. "Seeing that you did so well, I have a proposition for you. I want you to teach me how to fly as well as you do." Draco said in a very businesslike manner but before he could continue, Harry cut him off.

"Oh, alright Malfoy! For Queen and Country then I suppose." Harry said bitingly.

"Potter, I swear, you're impossible. And Goyle said that you weren't all that bad…" Malfoy turned to leave, but Harry stopped him.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I didn't mean to piss you off." Harry said apologetically. "Please finish."

Eyeing Harry with a mix between anger, hurt and mistrust Malfoy continued, "In return for you teaching me how to fly better, I'll help you with Potions. You're not bad at the Practical side, but you're terrible at the Theoretical side. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Draco proposed, adding the last part with a whisper.

Harry thought about the proposition for a minute. Giving Malfoy flying lessons in return for Potions tutoring? What was this day coming to? Who else is going to approach me with a proposition? Returning his thoughts back to the matter at hand, Harry decided that it would probably be for the best to agree. Having Malfoy on his side, if not as a friend, but as someone who was not his enemy would be a healthy change of pace. Plus Malfoy was a Slytherin, which meant that he had more access to the Potions professor who was the Co-Head of Slytherin House.

"Alright Malfoy, I agree." Harry said, trying his best to sound cheerful, and mostly succeeded. He offered Malfoy his hand, to shake on the deal. Seeing Harry with his hand extended reminded Malfoy of the inverse to their situation five years prior. Perhaps their friendship was only delayed by the wicked hand of the universe. Having someone like Harry Potter as your friend would surely be useful, Malfoy thought.

"It's a deal Potter." Malfoy said as he shook Harry's hand, "And by the way, you didn't piss me off."


End file.
